Blue Eyed Brat
by Asura Mori
Summary: Takes place after Chain of Memories. Riku is traveling with the king when he is suddenly abducted through a Portal of Darkness. When he wakes, his memory is gone. And that's not all. He's surrounded by Nobodies, Org. XIII to be exact. Xemnas/Riku, ?/Riku
1. Memory Lane

Oh hell yeah!!! I am back yet again, but this time I got a new story!!! If you people remember, I'm the one who wrote SLAVE and its sequel TROUBLE, which I have yet to finish. Bear with me people. I have school and family issues to deal with at the home base here, but I also just got Internet back at my house (I've been reading and reviewing at the school library, which wouldn't be cool if I got caught reading yaoi...). HOORAY!!!! So now I might be able to update faster, but that depends on what goes down here at the house. So please bear with me!!! Here's my new story, BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Chapter One: Memory Lane

By: Asura Mori

"Riku!" I turned my head slightly to look at the King, a small figure in the distance, wondering what had him so worked up. Had he found something concerning the illusive Organization XIII? Or maybe they had found us? Or... had they found my sleeping friend, Sora?

I could feel my gut clench at the thought of the younger brunette, the one I dared to call "my friend." I really doubted that I even deserved to call him that after what I had done... though I was trying to make amends for my actions by traveling with the King, but that was no excuse for what I had done. I had betrayed the one person who was like a brother to me and for what? Power... to defeat that same person. What kind of friend did that make me?

Thinking back, it had almost been a full year since I'd seen Sora. In order to get his memory back, Sora had stepped into a pod on Namine's advice. What Sora hadn't known, was that he wouldn't even remember his trip to Castle Oblivion, and would probably be confused when he woke up and found himself in the pod. Poor Namine, she had sacrificed everything in order to save Sora's memories, even though she was at fault for him losing them in the first place. Namine was a special type of Nobody. There are all types of Nobodies, and even some that take human form, but they lack one thing: A heart. Namine was created when Sora became a Nobody, but didn't lose his heart. King Mickey thinks that Namine is a combination of Sora and Kairi, since Kairi's heart wasn't lost when our island was consumed by the darkness. Instead her heart had taken residence in Sora's body, and when he freed her heart from his body, he lost his own, becoming Heartless, and that's how Namine was born.

Nobodies are born when a person with a strong will loses their heart. Like I said earlier, there are all kinds of Nobodies, though there aren't as many as the Heartless. Nobodies are intelligent and more dangerous than Heartless. The strongest of these Nobodies, Organization XIII, seem to want to become whole again... but at what cost they will do so is unknown to our little group of fighters. Anyway, Namine was special. She could walk into someone's heart and place memories there that were never actually there in the first place. She had done so to Sora, but when she was ordered to erase his memory completely by the traitor Marluxia of Organization XIII, she blatantly refused. As a result, Marluxia and Sora fought, Sora wanting only to save Namine even though his memories were fake, and Marluxia wanting Sora to help him overtake Organization XIII. Just guess who won? Marluxia was a pansy that fought with flowers, so Sora obviously kicked his sorry ass.

Anyway, after I had left Castle Oblivion with the King and a mysterious man that I only knew as DiZ, we started chasing Organization XIII, especially when I found out how Ansem was involved. I shuddered at the thought of that golden-eyed devil. He had used me, back when I still hated Sora, and possessed my body to open Kingdom Hearts. I was such a fool back then. I had let my hate and jealousy of Sora overrun me, knowing that every step I took was away from him and closer to the darkness. I had fooled myself, telling myself that it was for Kairi, whose heart had been lost. I just didn't want to admit that I didn't want to be alone anymore, that I hated Sora for taking Kairi and leaving me alone. It was obvious that Kairi and Sora liked each other, and I hated that. I didn't want to be the third wheel, the one who always got left behind. I wanted...

Never mind, it doesn't matter. Like I said, Ansem played me for a fool, using my hate to fuel his own purposes, until it led to his possession of my body. The funny thing is, he didn't make me accept the darkness. No, I did that on my own, thinking only that I could finally defeat Sora. The instant I gave into the darkness, Ansem had won. He took over my body and cast me into darkness, where I watched as he fought with Sora. I could only watch as my best friend placed my dark Keyblade to his chest and released Kairi's heart and could only scream silently as he fell and disappeared. Ansem had started towards Kairi and I chose then to act. I made myself reappear in front of Ansem, to give Kairi and the others time to get away. Ansem let them, then turned his power on me, forcing me back into the darkness, where I could no longer resist him. After that, things got fuzzy.

Sora must have defeated Ansem, because when I awoke, I was still in the realm of darkness, but now there were also Heartless with me. That's when I first met the King and he told me to close the door to light. I ran over to the door, but then paused, wondering if I could just go back, have a normal life with my friends. Back to the island, back to my old life... that's what I wanted to do, but then I heard Sora's voice on the other side. That's when I knew that I couldn't go back, not yet. It was too late for me, but Kairi and Sora could still be saved. I heard Sora saying the door wouldn't budge and grabbed onto my side, screaming at him not to give up, that together we could close the door. He asked what would happen to us and then saw the Heartless. I yelled at him to hurry, before the Heartless could get to their side. I looked at my friend one last time, seeing how wide and sad his blue eyes were, and asked only one thing: "Take care of Kairi, will you?" Then the door was shut and I was stuck in the Realm of Darkness with King Mickey.

_To close the door of darkness from both sides, you need two keys and two hearts._

Anyway, that was basically it. All that led to Castle Oblivion, Sora's memory loss, and my own journey through darkness. I could hear the King still calling my name and turned to look at him again, confused. Why in bloody hell was he yelling? We were deep in enemy territory. I really didn't want Organization XIII finding out we were here... and planning on kidnapping the one called Roxas... Now the King was pointing... behind me... Shit.

I turned around quickly, seeing the portal of darkness that was customary with Organization XIII's arrival and felt someone grab my shoulders. I hadn't reacted quickly enough and now the enemy had captured me. Great. This day just kept on getting better and better. I yanked away and started to run over to the King, but felt one of the arms wrap around my waist, while the other was placed over my mouth. I didn't know which one of the bastards had grabbed me, but I was not about to go into that portal of darkness. I started to summon up my Keyblade, Fenrir, when I felt my body go cold and my grip on reality failing. _Damn it..._ And that's when everything went black, leaving me completely defenseless...

To be continued…

Darkness claimed me

Light made me

But now I'm lost

And my heart is torn

A.M.- I rewrote the first chapter because I felt like I was rambling... and I still think I was in this chapter... but at the same time I think this one is better than the first... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMN MY THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Don't ask. Four hours of sleep just isn't working... Anyway, I usually hate going down memory lane, but it makes a good first chapter and we all know that Riku wouldn't have been captured if he hadn't been distracted in some way. Yada-yada-yada. I've said this before and it's getting a little old now... Anyway, hope you liked and please review. Oh yeah, has anyone figured out why this story's called BLUE-EYED BRAT? Review if you wish me to continue...

No shout-outs right now, cause I can't really think... my brain's fried... too much coca-cola... damn you Fourth of July... Anyway, I refuse to update until I get some more reviews. As Naruto would say: "Believe it."


	2. Amnesia and Hell Are One In The Same

Yep, back again!!!!! I feel bad for what I'm about to do to Riku... but it can't be helped!!!! Just so you guys know, I'm going back through all my chapters and making some changes. I didn't like some of the things I had done and that's why the first chapter changed, and that's why this thing for the second chapter has also changed. It's all about the plot-device... don't ask. Anyway, sorry about the delay for everything. I just got a new computer for those of you who didn't know about my computer problem (the hard-drive crashed). Again, anyway, listening to Gotta Get Through This. Who wrote that song anyway? When I downloaded it, it didn't say whom it was by. Would someone please tell me? PLEASE?! Again with the anyways, here's the second revised chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY... or else... (jk)

Disclaimer: AS WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!

Chapter Two: Amnesia and Hell Are One In The Same

By: Asura Mori

I woke up to absolute darkness. I couldn't even see my own when put in front of my eyes. There was no light at all and I was scared, though I didn't really know what for.

I tried to remember what had happened, but all that would come up was a someone dressed in a black hood. I felt really dizzy and tried to shake it off, but that just made it worse and now I felt sick. Gagging and trying to not throw up, I sat up, feeling sheets fall off of my body. I was on a bed... and it was... comfortable...

I started to blindly grope around in hopes of finding the edge of the bed (I really didn't want to fall off. My body hurt enough as it was.), when my hand brushed against something... soft? I flinched, drawing my hand away from whatever I had just touched. It had been silky and soft... kind of like... somebody's hair... I had a bad feeling that someone was laying next to me...

I briefly wondered if I had gotten drunk or something last night... but that was almost impossible... I was only fifteen... The person next to me groaned and turned, wrapping their arms around my waist. I froze, terrified at the notion of this person waking up. I had to get away... NOW. I carefully moved out the range of the person's arms and felt air underneath me. I had scooted off of the bed.

I landed with a loud thump and cry of pain. The person in the bed groaned again and I could hear their hands groping around for me. I flattened my body until I was actually laying on the floor. I had to get out of here and quickly, before the person woke up. I crawled over to a little crack of light, hoping that whatever was making that light, was a door. Thankfully, IT WAS A DOOR, and not some evil ploy of my sub consciousness.

I looked back briefly to see if the person had gotten up, but it was still too dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness. I rose to my feet, still looking in the direction where I thought the bed was (How was I supposed to know where the bed was? It's DARK.), and placed my hand against the door, searching for a doorknob... but I couldn't find it. I turned around and started feeling around for the doorknob but I couldn't find it. It was like... there wasn't a doorknob... That's when I heard the bed creak.

I turned around again and bumped into the person who had been in the bed a few seconds ago. Quiet laughter greeted this and strong arms wrapped around my waist. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, Riku. You've had a rough night." Something in those words made me flush, as if my body knew something I didn't. I felt the person's hands move and suddenly my feet went out from under me. The person had picked me up and was making their way back over to the bed. I didn't even fight. This person probably knew the way out of this crazy place and I didn't want to piss them off.

Suddenly, there was light! Thank you God! (And the Lord said: "Let there be light!") I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to this sudden change, then looked over at my... roommate... I was caught by surprise. My "roommate" was a guy... and we'd been in the same bed... together... Oh. My. God. My eyes locked on to his and I had to suppress a shudder. His eyes were gold and for some reason, fear was coursing throughout my body again. Why was I so scared?

My breathing hitched, making it really hard for me to breathe. The man looked at me with... concern? I couldn't really tell, but he looked worried. "Riku...? Are you... alright?" I couldn't answer, but did point at my chest. The man turned away from me, locking his eyes on the door and yelled, "SAIX!!!!!!!"

The door opened and a man with blue-hair and (again, more shuddering) the same golden-eyes as the man sitting next to me, walked in. "You called, Superior?" the man, Saix, purred (and I do mean, purred.), his eyes on me. I didn't like the way these people were staring at me... like I was something to... eat... "Yes, I did." the Superior guy said, his voice hard, "Something's wrong with Riku. Do you think something may have... happened during the... eh... crossing?" Saix shrugged and that's when I finally noticed what these two were dressed in. Black hoods... like in my memory... I knew there was some connection between this and my lost memory, but I couldn't think of it.

I felt someone grab my chin and looked up to see Saix regarding me with casual, yet hungry eyes. "There appears to be... nothing wrong with him... Maybe a more... _thorough_ examination?" I really didn't like the way he said that. I tried to pull away, but he just gripped my chin harder. Damn was he strong! "No." the Superior answered, "I think it's just a... side-effect. But, if he is... _damaged_... you will have hell to pay."

I blinked. What the hell was I, merchandise? Something to be looked at? "Hey!" I snarled, surprising both men. Saix actually jumped in the air, while the Superior's face lit up in... I'm guessing relief. Saix's reaction was a lot funnier and made me grin, which earned me the death-glare. Eek, scary!

"Forgive me, Riku." the Superior cooed, wrapping an arm around my waist, which was REEEEEEEALLY disturbing, "I did not mean to... anger you with my words. My name is Xemnas, and this is-------" "I don't give a damn who he is!" I hissed, jumping to my feet and away from the two men. I had decided that they were some type of cult and I was their sacrifice or something. Though that wouldn't explain all the... _man-handling..._

Xemnas chuckled and rose to his feet. "Now, now. There's no need to get so... angry." I wondered why he always paused when it came to describing emotions. It was like he didn't know HOW. "Indeed. What have we done to make you angry with us?" Saix didn't seem to have the same problem as Xemnas, but maybe it was just a front. "You wanna know what you did?" I asked, clenching my fists by side, "Well, for starters, I woke up in a dark room, with that bastard" points at Xemnas, "sleeping next to me. Second, I don't even know where the fuck I am! And third, my memory's a train wreck! And you're asking ME why I'M pissed?!"

My breathing was ragged now as I glared at the two, who were exchanging surprised looks. "You could've just asked." Saix said shrugging. I glared at him and started to open my mouth to yell at him, but Xemnas hastily continued, "What Saix is saying is that we'll answer you're questions... to the best of our ability." I glared at him, then asked quietly, "Where am I?" Xemnas smiled, "In our castle." "And where's that?" Xemnas cocked his head to the side, then looked at Saix, "How would describe our location?" Saix shrugged and answered, "We could just tell him the name." Xemnas resumed smiling and looked back at me, those golden eyes so hauntingly familiar, "You're in 'The World That Never Was." I opened my mouth to ask him again where the hell that was, but he beat me to it. "We're just north of Twilight Town." I knew I wasn't about to get anything more out of him, so I moved to the next question, "What happened to my memory?"

Xemnas blinked, then replied, "You're memory's gone?" I glared at him, for the millionth time, "Yeah. I said that earlier." "No, you said you're memory was a trai---- oh..." Saix said, looking sheepishly at Xemnas. "Well, we don't know." Xemnas answered with a smile. That smile said something, but I couldn't really tell what, "Is that all?" "No. Who's... Sora?" Xemnas' and Saix's eyes hardened and I took a step backwards. Something told me that they didn't like this "Sora." "He's of no importance." Xemnas answered coldly. I didn't ask again, worried of how he'd react.

"You should be resting, Riku." I jumped at the sound of Saix's voice, which was basically payback for earlier. I glared at him, seeing his smile. Damn him. "You've been in and out for days. You are not yet physically fit to be up and about." Xemnas nodded and turned to leave. "Wai----------!!!!" I wasn't done questioning them, but Xemnas continued out the door and only stopped when he was outside. "Goodnight, Riku." The door closed, leaving me alone in the dark.

I had found my Hell. A dark room with no answers and a missing memory. My Hell was only just beginning and it all began and ended with my lost memory.

_Who is Sora?_

To be continued…

Broken

Shattered

Soulless

Heartless

A.M.- And there's the revised second chapter. I a lot of things, including the lines at the end. It didn't sound right for some reason when I first wrote it, but now it makes more sense. Anyway, hope you liked it, so please review. I live off reviews... and cookies... and volt... don't ask. Anyway, if you don't review, I can't update. I'm still trying to figure out how many reviews I'll update after... it used to be just two...

Finally, a shout-out!!!! Here's a shout-out to XemnasIsMyLover14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you continue to read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Evils Of The Bathroom

Yo, A.M. here. Like I said earlier, I've been revising these stories. The only thing that sucks is that I only have until Friday to get all my stories onto my new computer. If I'm not done by then, my dad's gonna erase all my stories, so I'm writing as fast as I can. Man, this sucks. Anyway, sorry about the delay, blah blah blah, and so on. Here's the third chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!! Enjoy, because I've been working hard to make this story better!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I think we all get it by now that I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter Three: The Evils of the Bathroom

By: Asura Mori

I sat up with a start. I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep, let alone made it to the bed! I looked around, but it was still dark. The darkness in here didn't scare me anymore, though I hated the fact that it seemed to swallow up everything. I was surprised that Xemnas wasn't lying next to me. The man had shown a little too much interest in me last time. I bit my lip, wondering where he was, but then shook my head. Why the hell was I thinking about that dirty old man?

I got off the bed with a sigh of relief at finding my clothes intact. Xemnas seemed okay, but Saix... well, let's just say I don't trust him and he looks like a rapist. I walked over to where I knew the door was, but then stopped and ran my hand through my silver hair. "Great." I muttered, glaring at the door. The only problem with me trying to get out: I didn't know how to open the fucking door. Things just kept getting better and better. First I get a serious case of amnesia, then I can't get out of my room. What kind of irony was that? Next I'd be hit in the head with the door...

And that's exactly what happened. "God dammit!" I yelped, jumping back and holding my head. I glared at the person who'd opened the door and found it to be none other than Saix, just the person I didn't want to see. The man smiled tightly at me, then walked over and stood in front of me. "Are you hurt?" he asked, feigning concern. I glared at him again, wishing I could just beat the crap out of him, but knowing I couldn't do so. "Does it look like I'm okay?" Saix smiled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "It doesn't seem that bad... unless you'd like me to look closer?" I blushed and pulled away, grumbling, "I'm fine." I saw a smile form on Saix's face, "That's good. The Superior would be very... displeased with me if you had been... hurt." From the way he was smiling, I knew he'd been about to say "_damaged."_ I glared at him, showing him what I thought of Xemnas' displeasure. He scowled and so did I, both of us glaring at the other.

"Whatever." I snarled, pushing past him and going out into the hall. He didn't say a word, just followed me out. "Stop following me." I snapped, not turning to look at the man. Again, I received no answer. "Is that all you can do? Follow people and remain silent?" I turned to glare at him, only to find him in my face. "Ah..." "What's wrong, dearest Riku?" he asked amused. "N-nothing..." I turned away from him and continued down the hall, aware of just how closely he followed me. He mirrored every step I took and I could feel the heat emitting from his body. He was too close. "Hey..." I turned around and backed up a little so he wouldn't be so close. "Yes?" he asked, amusement shining in his eyes as he took a step closer to me. "Ummm..." I groped around for a question in my head quickly and blurted out, "Where's the bathroom?" I slapped myself mentally. Did I have to be so painfully obvious?

He seemed just as surprised as myself. "T-that way..." he answered, pointing back down the way we came. "Thanks." I muttered, walking around him quickly. After a few seconds, I noticed he wasn't following me anymore and turned to see where he had gone. He was nowhere in sight... Smiling, I continued on to the bathroom, if only to wash my face. I still felt a little flustered.

I entered the bathroom and only then did I notice how my hands were trembling. I was scared again... but of what?

_Who is Sora?_

I went over to the sink and turned the faucet. Water poured from it, cascading down like a waterfall, only to disappear into a gaping abyss. I put my hands under the small waterfall, cupping my hands to catch the water, then brought the little pool up to look at my reflection. A scared, silver-haired boy with aquamarine eyes stared back at me. I opened my hands and allowed the water to spill back into the sink, watching at how easily it went into that dark abyss. I wanted to do the same. To be able to leave this place and find Sora...

_But who is Sora?_

Who was this Sora? Why, when I thought about Sora, did I always picture a boy with spiky, brunette hair running across a beach and a girl with red-hair and lilac eyes chasing after him? Who was Sora? I wanted the answer to that question... but no one was about to give me answers. I turned with a sigh, knowing that I wouldn't get any answers any time soon. I was about to reach out for the door, when it opened from the other side. There stood Xemnas, the other guy I didn't want to meet in an empty place.

"Ah, Riku. You're finally awake." he said with a small smile. I tried to return the smile, but failed miserably. There was something about his eyes that scared me, something about the way he looked at me... but what was it? Why was I so scared of this man?

**Did you really think that you could harm me? A weakling that still rejects darkness? You can turn away, but darkness will engulf you, sooner or later. No light can reach your darkness.**

I grabbed my head and leaned against the wall, the pain in my head threatening to overcome me. "Riku?" I could hear Xemnas coming over and I tried to open my mouth, tried to tell him to back off, but a fresh wave of pain hit me, and I crumbled to the ground, screaming.

**Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me. Only darkness can help you now.**

The pain was terrible and I could hear myself screaming, but I was unable to do anything to stop it. Xemnas was holding me now, trying to figure out what was wrong. I arched my back as another wave of pain hit me, screaming still, with Xemnas stroking back my hair. Then he picked me up, probably intending to take me back to my room, when Saix came in.

**Will you cling to words of sympathy? I'm starting to feel sorry for you. Very well--------------**

The pain finally ended, but not before it drew me back into the darkness of my own mind. The pain was still there, threatening to overtake me again. But now I had remembered something else, who Xemnas looked like. He looked like that other man, the one called-----------

**I'm surprised you still had it in you to fight back. But you're not getting your body back. Go back to your darkness.**

His name had been Ansem...

**This world has been connected... tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing... can understand nothing.**

And he had hurt me... and took me away from Sora...

_But who is Sora?_

_And who is that girl?_

_So many questions... so little time..._

Darkness falls, the lights go out. I'm in my room again, wondering what that had been. Now I had more questions. Who was Sora? Who was that girl? Who was... Ansem?

To be continued…

I found my personal Hell

Let it wrap me in its dark embrace.

Felt my heart shatter,

Only to fixed in one fluid thought.

A.M.- I used a lot of different fonts in this story, but I can't tell you whose lines are whose just yet. I can tell you about the lines at the very end. Those are in the Roman font, and it looks pretty cool. I'll probably continue to do stuff like this, so expect it, though I might mess with you guys a bit... Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, read and review and I'll love you people forever!!!!!!!!!

Here's a shout-out to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!! Thank you for being faithful!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you people!!!!


	4. Love Making

And now we're finally back to chapter four!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask, just know that little sleep makes crazy people, even crazier, and that you don't want to meet me in a dark alleyway, because I'll have an AK47 and I will smoke your ass. Don't ask, I'm cranky. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and blah blah blah, so on, so on. BUT!!!! I do own... THE TITLE OF THIS STORY!!!!! cue "dun dun dun!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... I'm done now.

Chapter Four: Lovemaking

By: Asura Mori

Who was... Ansem? The name bugged me, as much as Xemnas' resemblance to Ansem. What connection did the two have? And why, why, was I here with Xemnas? Ansem had hurt me... taken me away from Sora... but who was Sora? I grabbed my head as the pain resurfaced again. I hated the fact that I couldn't even think about this Sora person without having a splitting headache. Who the hell was Sora?

I heard the door open, and turned to see Xemnas standing there. I flinched unwillingly when he placed his hand on my shoulder and he withdrew, a weird look in his eyes. "Riku... Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice, but I only replied with a nod, never looking at him, fearing the resemblance between him and... Ansem. I needed answers...

I felt his hand leave my shoulder and turned, a question forming in my mind. "Xemnas..." he turned and looked at me, surprise showing in his eyes. I guess he hadn't expected me to say anything, since I hadn't talked to him for quite some time now. I fixed my eyes on his golden ones, suppressing a slight shiver of fear. "Who is Ansem?" I asked, noting the way he seemed to freeze. "Ansem..." I could see the gears in his brain moving around, trying to give me an answer that gave little away. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, his voice cool. I stared at him, wondering why he was suddenly so cold. Had I said something wrong?

"I just wanted to know." I mumbled, "The name just popped up in my head..." I blinked, just realizing that Xemnas was now sitting in front of me, his golden eyes riveted on my own aquamarine ones. I could feel myself blushing, so I started to turn away from him, only to have him grab my chin and force me to look at him. "Does it really matter who he is?" he asked, his voice sounding so far away. I blinked again, feeling his hand tighten on my chin. I winced and he drew away, his eyes never leaving my own. "I-I guess not..." I whispered, feeling his hand now stroking my cheek. I started to draw away from him, only to feel his hand grab my shoulder. "Don't." he whispered, brushing back a few strands of my silver hair from my shoulder. I shivered, feeling a surge of heat wash over me. What the hell...?

The next thing I knew, Xemnas was holding my body against his own, almost like he was afraid I wasn't really there. I didn't speak, just allowed him to hold me, wondering why he was acting this way. "Riku..." I heard him whisper, his mouth so very close to my own. I shivered again, feeling his body react to my own. Hot tears filled my eyes as his hands moved from my shoulder onto my waist. Oh gods... "Please, Riku..." I heard him whisper, "Just let me have you... just this once..."

I didn't respond, but neither did I pull away. His right hand moved off of my waist and back to my chin, lifting my face up to his. I couldn't help but gasp quietly as his mouth captured my own. Why was I doing this? Why was I letting him... do this to me? I couldn't stop the tears from falling, nor could I force myself to push him away. I felt his mouth release my own, moving to where tears streamed down my face. I closed my eyes, feeling his tongue lapping up my tears. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling how strong he was. Tears brimmed my eyes again, my only thoughts on how far I had fallen.

I forced my eyes open, feeling Xemnas' hand sliding up my shirt. I looked at him in shock, but he only smiled, and bent closer to whisper in my ear, "I won't hurt you..." I nodded slowly. I wanted this... and so did he... Taking a deep breath, I slowly took off my shirt, and then my pants. Xemnas watched me, surprise in his eyes. He hadn't expected me to go along so willingly, but I couldn't fight this urge in my body. I needed Xemnas... badly.

After a moment of surprise, he also started stripping, taking off his own clothes quicker than I had. I looked at his chest, blushing. He was very buff... and very good looking. Without really thinking about, I also looked down, in between his legs, and grew even redder. He was _HUGE._ I looked away, suddenly embarrassed, wondering how I had gotten a man this sexy to want me, of all people. Xemnas must have known what I was thinking, because he grabbed my chin, kissing me softly. "Nobody could take your place, my dear Riku. Nobody." he whispered, pulling me into him.

I could feel his other hand roaming over my chest, going over every little detail of my body. I shivered, loving the way he was making me feel. "Xemnas." I moaned, letting him know how badly I wanted him. I arched into him, wanting him to touch me everywhere. His mouth latched onto my neck, suckling on it hard. I moaned loudly, wrapping my legs around his waist. He left my neck and looked me directly in the eyes. I shivered, again noticing his resemblance to Ansem, but quickly forgot as one of his hands slid in between my legs. I gasped, pressing my body up against his hand, wanting it to engulf my cock completely. Xemnas chuckled, wrapping his hand around my cock, and started pumping me, causing heat to engulf my groin.

He started pumping faster, making me move even more against him. I wanted him to touch me everywhere, wanted him to cause that heat in between my legs over and over again, but at the same time wanting him to stop, hating how he was making me feel, hating how he resembled Ansem so much. I didn't have time to think about it as the heat engulfed my senses, making me cry out in ecstasy. I felt something exit from my cock, spilling it all over Xemnas' hand, but when he moved his hand away from my cock, I whimpered, feeling myself grow hard again. He laughed and kissed me again, softer this time, less passionate. I groaned and pressed myself into him more deeply, wanting to deepen the kiss, but then pain flared in my head. I pushed myself away from him, and got up, grabbing my pants and holding my head.

Xemnas also got up, looking confused. "Riku?" "GET OUT!" I screamed at him, pulling on my pants. Xemnas looked at me in shock, probably wondering what he had done. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't about him, but I suddenly felt repulsed, like I had almost done wrong, something so wrong that I would have killed myself later if I had known the reason why. He didn't say anything as he pulled on his clothes, just watched me with a weird expression. Images started passing through my head, so fast that I could only catch glimpses. A brunette boy, and a girl with red hair running along the length of the beach towards me, the boy and me racing, me throwing something at him, an island. There were so many different images, some in different places that I couldn't even name, others that seemed vaguely familiar. A mouse in red clothes suddenly popped up, and I felt like I had known this person, like he had meant something to me. "King... Mickey...?" I whispered, stopping a walking Xemnas dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" he whispered, turning to look at me.

I glanced at him, noticing that he suddenly looked... pale. "Nothing." I said quickly, backing away from him. "What did you say?!" he screamed at me, leaping at me and grabbing my shoulders. I tried to break away from him, but he dug his nails into my shoulders, making me cry out in pain. I looked into his golden eyes, feeling a sudden surge of fear at the wildness I saw there. "What did you say?" he demanded quietly, his voice dangerous. "Nothing!" I screamed at him as his grip tightened, feeling the blood well up and start dripping down my chest and arms. He looked at me for a few minutes, then let go of me, flying over to the door. "SAIX!!!!" he screamed, "GET IN HERE! NOW!" I inched away from Xemnas, looking for any sort of escape route. I was getting the feeling that I didn't want to be here when Saix got here... I was getting that feeling very strongly...

I looked to see if there was a window or something that I could leap out of, and found one, though it was reeeeeally close to Xemnas. I started to inch over there, watching to see if the man turned around. He didn't, but Saix walked in at that moment and saw what I was up to. He walked calmly over to the window and stood there, blocking my path. Xemnas blocked the door, glaring at me. "I had hoped we could have continued this relationship, Riku, but now I see that is impossible." He looked at Saix, not paying me any more attention, "He's starting to remember." I stared at Xemnas, wondering what he was talking about, when pain hit me again. I grabbed my head, seeing more images. There was Ansem, staring down at me and laughing, there was Sora rushing at me with a weird key-like thing, there was Kairi lying on the floor, there was Sora placing a black key-like thing to his chest, there was Kairi getting up and running over to Sora, there was me standing in front of Ansem blocking Kairi, then there was complete darkness, then light, and there was King Mickey.

I stared at Xemnas, tears in my eyes. "You knew." I whispered, stopping Xemnas' and Saix's talk, "You knew the whole time who I was and about my memory, and yet you never said a thing." "WHY?!" I screamed at him, glaring at him as the tears continued to fall, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT SORA?! ABOUT KAIRI?! ABOUT THE KING?! WHY?!" Xemnas stared coldly at me, then looked at Saix. "His memory is coming back to him... Do what you will, but..." he smirked and looked back at me, making me shiver, "... Don't break him. I want to do that." I still didn't know why he looked so much like Ansem, but with Saix coming towards me, I didn't have time to wonder why. I backed away from Saix, feeling the wall behind me. There was no where to run... I was trapped. I felt Saix's hands wrap around my throat, cutting off my air. Then, darkness...

_I'm sorry... Sora... Looks like... I won't be coming back on time..._

_Sora..._

To be continued…

Hell is all about repetition.

I was about to find out just how much it repeats.

I had allowed myself to fall in love with the devil…

Yet again.

A.M.- Wow. I wasn't planning on the story taking such a turn, but it did. Oh well, this makes things a bit easier on me. I think I can actually come up with something now... Never mind. My brain just died. Damn those video games... Oh well. School's started up again, and that means the library, which also means the Internet!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I might be able to update faster, but at the same time, I'm not really sure... all with Latin and stuff in the mix... damn AP classes... Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, I live off of your reviews... and cookies!!!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPEFULLY I HEAR FROM YOU GUYS ON MY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! LONG LIVE KINGDOM HEARTS, YAOI, VIDEO GAMES, ANIME, AND MANGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Grace of Those Who Fall

Whoo-hoo!!!!!!! Say hello to chapter five people!!!!!!!!! I can't believe we've come this far... and I can't believe how popular this story is... I feel like a celebrity... Anyway, so, Riku is about to pay for remembering. Sheesh, give the guy a freaking break! The guy gets memory loss and now he's gonna get it for actually remembering everything... How sad... Why am I so mean to Riku, you ask me? Because... it's fun... Don't hate me for making Riku such a masochist... It's just funnier that way... Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN KH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!

Chapter: The Grace of Those Who Fall

By: Asura Mori

It was always the same whenever I woke up. I would see Saix and some others standing over me, watching me, and then pass out. Sometimes Xemnas would be with them, sometimes he wouldn't. I don't know how long I slipped in and out of reality. I had lost track of time long ago. I blinked, placing a hand over my eyes to shield them from the bright light that floated above my face. I groaned and tried to turn my head, but my entire body felt heavy. "So... you've finally awaken, Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?" sarcasm rolled off of his tongue so easily that it made me sick. I tried to glare at Saix, but because I didn't know where he was, the effect was spoiled. "Now, now. Don't frown, or you'll ruin your pretty face. The Superior would be none to happy with me if that happened."

"And I give a fuck what he thinks... why?" I asked, pissed off. First, I lose my memory. Second, I almost have sex with the enemy. And third, I finally get my memory back, only to be detained by these bastards. Ugh, where was the King when I needed him most? I heard Saix get up, then felt his hand strike my face. "Don't you dare speak of the Superior like that!" he hissed, his face dangerously close to mine. "Fuck you!" I screamed at him, getting up and socking him in the face, "Fuck all of you! I don't give a damn anymore! I'm going to walk out that door and find the King, and you are not about to stop me!" I got up, suddenly able to see everything around me again. Saix sat on the floor, his golden eyes staring furiously at me. He rose to his feet, his blue hair falling down the length of his back. He advanced on me quickly, but I refused to back down. I stood my ground, glaring at the man before me.

We stood head to head, both of us refusing to back off first. "You aren't going anywhere, Riku." Saix sneered, his golden eyes flashing, "Besides, it's not like you'd actually be able to get away from here." "I'll take my chances, thank you very much." I hissed at him, working to find a way around him, "What are you, Xemnas' pet dog?" "No, that would be you, Riku." Saix grinned evilly, catching me off guard. Had he just called me... Sunuvabitch... Saix stepped forward suddenly, catching me completely off guard. "Damn it!" I yelped, his hands encasing my wrists above my head. "What now, Riku?" Saix grinned, his face awkwardly close to mine, "What are you going to do now?" "Ummm..." I smiled innocently at him, "Kick you in the balls and hope to god it hurts?" He looked at me confused for a second, but that was all the time I needed. I kicked him straight in the balls, and ran as soon as I heard him grunt in pain. There was no way in hell that I was staying here any longer than necessary, especially not after what I had just done to Saix. He was gonna be pissed when he finally regained control of his limbs.

I grabbed a black coat such as the one Saix was wearing as I ran out of the room. When I got out into the hall, I noticed that each passage leading out seemed the same. I paused for a second, confused as to where to go. I could hear the sound of voices coming from the left and decided to head right. I didn't need to run straight into people, not after what I did to Saix. I almost winced in sympathy for the guy. Almost. Hearing the voices coming closer and a set of footsteps to go along with it, I ran to the right, hoping and praying to whatever god was listening that this was the way out.

When I felt that night air hit me, I allowed myself to stop and breathe it in. It had been too long since I'd been able to breathe in fresh sky air. I stopped thinking about my freedom when I looked down at the coat in my hand. I was still in enemy territory. I quickly swung the coat on, hating the feel of it around my shoulders. But I had no choice. If I wanted to get out of here, I had to blend in. But it looked like I wasn't about to get out any time soon. I turned to see Heartless popping up from out of the ground, and turned and ran. I was not about to get caught again, especially by things that had the brain capacity of a rock.

I stopped running when I reached a really tall building with flashing neon lights. I ran up the side of the building, ignoring the Heartless below me. But it didn't seem to matter anymore. They weren't focusing on me anymore. When I reached the top, I looked back down and saw another figure clad in the same black robe as me. I couldn't see his face, but when he summoned up two Keyblades, my heart leapt for joy. I bent down to look at him, my mouth forming the words, but I couldn't speak. After all this time, was it possible...?

The person started fighting the Heartless, his Keyblades swinging this way and that. I could only watch, my eyes wide. Was is possible...? Could he really be here...? The figure stopped fighting for a second and looked up at me. I stood there, a slow smile forming on my face as he ran towards the building. He ran up the side, Keyblades spread out to his sides. When he reached the middle of the building, he threw one of his Keyblades up at me. I flipped and caught it, running down to meet him. During that split second when we crossed paths, I looked at his face and he at mine. Shock numbed my body but I didn't have time to think about it. I now had to fight my way out of here. Landing in the middle of the Heartless, we stood back to back, staring at the enemy. It was a massacre. The Heartless stood no chance against us.

But as soon as we were done fighting, we turned on each other, Keyblades screeching as they met in shower of sparks. "Why do you have the Keyblade?" I snarled at him, pushing at him with all of my strength. He didn't answer me, only pushed back at me. It was then that I realized that I was no match for this unknown stranger. This was not Sora. Sora was still sleeping. He drove me to my knees as I realized that he was part of Organization XIII. "Dammit..." I gasped, trying not to fall before this man. "What's wrong?" the stranger chuckled, "Can't find the strength to fight, Riku?" My eyes widened in realization. This man knew my name. I was in danger. That's when I realized who this person must be. "Roxas." I snarled, getting back up. He smiled at me, using one hand to flip back his hood. My mouth almost dropped when I saw the resemblance between him and Sora. This was Sora's Nobody, Roxas, Number XIII.

"Pathetic." he whispered, thrusting his Keyblade and knocking me back. I struggled to get up, only to find the point of his Keyblade at my throat. "You lose." I stared up at him, gasping for breath. I was in trouble. "Riku!" I turned to find DiZ standing nearby. When I looked back up at Roxas, he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. "Are you all right?" It took me a while to answer. There was a deep throbbing in my chest where Roxas had struck me, and when I tried to sit up, I fell back down, gasping. Either Roxas had broken something or else I was really sore. One of the two. DiZ dropped by my side, examining my face. I stared back at him, seeing the golden eyes and shivered. How I hated that color...

"You should be fine. Come, the King awaits us back at my lab." I nodded, taking the hand he offered to me. I gasped again as I was forced to my feet and swayed on the spot. DiZ stood nearby, ready to support me should I prove unstable. I took one step and felt darkness take hold of me. I was out of the picture yet again. As I fell, I felt someone catch me. As unconsciousness struck, I felt myself being held. I snuggled closer to the person, feeling their warmth and took in a deep breath. It was time for me to finally sleep in peace.

To be continued...

I wrote the lines.

I took the dare.

My devil found me

Unprepared.

I hid the words building up inside,

Afraid of what I might say.

A.M.- Sorry it took so long for me to freaking update... but I'm taking college prep classes and it's been hell this year, absolute hell... I have quizzes everyday in Latin and I'm not even allowed in the library during lunch anymore because our new principal is a bitch... I miss our old principal... sob Anyway, I'm not updating as fast I want to and that annoys me and everything, but there is little I can do about it... damn I hate being in tenth grade... THX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

First off, the chapter title of this story has to deal with two people. Riku, of course, was someone who fell and he did so with grace. Saix, on the other hand, fell, but with little grace. That's sad... he got kicked in the balls and went down... But I've had guys tell me that it hurts like a bitch to get hit there... Oh well... Thx to all my reviewers. I couldn't have gotten this far without your guy's support!!!!


	6. No Such Thing As Love

HELLO CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel sorta proud of myself for keeping this story going... I was going to stop it a lot sooner, but now... Well, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with it. (evil grin) I do promise that there will be some yaoi, so please be patient... In fact... there should be some coming up soon, though probably not in this chapter... Heehee, and, no, I'm not doing any DiZ and Riku relationships. That's just kinda... wrong... Hmm... how to explain so complicated a feeling? Oh well, here's the sixth chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing these things... refer back to previous chapters... cause I'm lazy...

Chapter Six: No Such Thing As Love

By: Asura Mori

I was starting to make a habit of waking up in weird places and that was starting to get really annoying. I sat up in the bed and looked around confused. Computers lay on the far right of the door and me further over. That was basically what made up the room, except for the bed I was lying on and a weird machine that sat nearby the computers. I slowly got out of bed, thinking that the Xemnas was waiting for me somewhere in this place, but then I remembered. DiZ had come to my rescue and saved me from that Roxas guy... who had totally kicked my ass. As I turned to look at the room some more, I felt a twinge of pain in my side. I looked down to see that my chest was bare except for a couple of bandages that wound about my ribs. So Roxas _had_ broken something... He was so dead.

I turned at the sound of a door sliding open, wincing with the motion. DiZ stood in the doorway, his head bandaged as usual. I had always wondered why he bandaged his head, but had never gotten the courage to ask. His stared at me with _those _eyes from the doorway, making me shift uncomfortably. A sudden smile formed on his lips as he walked into the room and over to the computer. "It seems you're making a full recovery." he stated, his back now to me as he fiddled with his computer, "When Organization XIII got its hands on you, we feared the worst. But it seems there was nothing to worry about."

I didn't even look at him as memories of my imprisonment entered my mind. My most vivid recollection involved Xemnas... and his hand around my cock, pumping me as he tried to take my body. I shivered, drawing my knees up to my chest as an unexpected heat filled my gut. Tears filled my eyes as I slowly placed my head on my knees, clamping my mouth shut so DiZ wouldn't hear my quiet sobs. My body hurt so badly... How had it gotten to this? One minute I was just fine, then I was suddenly thinking of the way Xemnas' hands felt on my skin. Suddenly my entire body burned for him, almost making me arch as I felt invisible hands grasp my legs. I had forgotten DiZ, forgotten my very surroundings. All that mattered right now were those hands, those hands that left a scalding burn on my skin where ever it touched. I gasped, tears streaming freely down my face.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see DiZ standing before me, his expression unreadable. But his eyes only reminded me of Xemnas and what he'd done to me... what Ansem had done to me. I let my head drop into his chest, crying freely now. I didn't care what he thought of me. My body hurt too much, aching for Xemnas like this. I buried my head as far as I could into DiZ's chest, not even realizing that his arms were around me, comforting me. I slowly calmed down, the burning in my body slowly going away except for in my gut. That feeling I couldn't make go away, no matter what I did. I lifted my head up and looked at DiZ, grateful for what he done, but also self-conscious, wondering if he would tell the King. As if he had heard my silent question, he shook his head. "It's your business whether you tell him or not. But I will not interfere." And with that he walked away, leaving me to ponder the last few minutes.

I don't know how long I just sat there in bed, but to me it seemed like hours. During that time, I let everything that had ever happened in my life run through my head. The event didn't have to be significant. I called up any image that might distract me from the growing heat in my gut. I thought about school, Sora, Kairi, the King, even DiZ, but nothing seemed able to stop the burning. Finally, I threw my legs off of the bed, the pain in my chest flaring. I grasped it briefly, then shrugged and got up. My ribs groaned as I stood, the sound grating to my ears. I ground my teeth together, ignoring the pain my side brought me. I fixed my eyes on my destination: the door.

Taking in a deep breath, I took the first step, then another after that, all the while ignoring the flare of pain in my chest. When I finally reached the door, I was gasping for breath, but I knew I couldn't stick around here, lying in bed and waiting for something to happen. I had to get rid of my problem... and capture Roxas... alive. Though of course, that didn't mean I couldn't bring him in with a few bruises... I grinned happily at the thought, the image of an injured Roxas spurring me on to go out the door. The person that stood behind the door surprised me.

The King stood in front of me, his hands on his hips. "You're in no condition to be walking around." he insisted, glaring up at me. "But if I don't go, who will?" I asked, fixing him with an equally intense glare, "You?" He didn't even flinch, his eyes never leaving my face. I sighed, throwing up my hands in a shrug, trying not to let the pain of my injuries show on my face. "Even if you made me stay, I would sneak out later." I stated calmly, rolling my eyes for effect. A grin slowly broke out on his face as he reached behind his back and drew forth a bundle. "Of course." he stated, his grin broadening. I looked down at the bundle, then at the King, then back at the bundle. I slowly reached out for it, taking it from the King's hands. I knew what it was as soon as I undid the bundle and held it by the sleeves to look at it. It was the black robe I'd taken when escaping.

I looked back at the King, who only nodded and stepped to the side. With a sigh, I threw the robe on, lifting the hood up over my head. I still ignored the slight twinges of my ribs as I turned and dropped to one knee to look at the King. "If I don't come back this time..." I paused, looking for the right words. The King only looked at me, his eyes sad as he regarded me. "Will you tell Sora that I'm sorry?" I asked, holding back tears as they suddenly stung my eyes. The King nodded, clasping my hands between his, his eyes searching mine. "You don't have to do this, Riku." he said, but I could hear the strain in his voice. With Sora out of commission, I was the only one who could take on Xemnas. I smiled grimly and got to my feet, looking one last time at the King. "Take care." I said sincerely, turning to walk down the long hall. The King didn't reply, only watched in silence as I walked down the path leading to my destiny.

To be continued…

Is my destiny set in stone,

My path already laid out before me?

I like to think that I have some choice

In the way I live my life,

And in the way I chose to die.

A.M.- Okay, there's the chapter and now I'm going to take a little break. Christmas Vacation is coming up and, hopefully, I'll have some more time to write these things. I'd really like a lot of reviews by the time I get to writing again, so please, indulge me. I live off of your guys' reviews. So, please, review... a lot?

The lines at the end don't go with the original things, but I felt that the lines I had prepared didn't really fit with this chapter. Anyway, in the next chapter Riku and Roxas face off once again, but not before Axel and Riku get a chance to talk. Hopefully, I'll be writing a yaoi scene in the upcoming chapters, because I know that's what you've all been waiting for. Stay tuned reviewers and soon you'll have your wish. Merry Early Christmas. P.S. I'll probably be doing a special fic as my Christmas present to you guys, although I don't know what pairing it will be just yet. I'll probably end up doing one for each anime/game I've written a fic for... eek...


	7. Flames of Desire

Hey guys!!!!!! Asura Mori is back in the picture now that Christmas break is over. I know I promised you guys an X-mas special, but it might be a little late coming. With school so close to starting up again, I haven't had time to juggle between family and homework. I still have four essays to write before Wednesday, so be kind please.

Anyway, in the last chapter, for those of you who need a recap, Riku set out again to deal with Organization XIII. In truth, King Mickey didn't want him to go, but because Sora was still asleep, Riku was the only Keyblade wielder, besides the King himself, who had dealt with the darkness before. So our story now takes place after Riku had set out…. So here's the seventh (wow) chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know what it is, so don't bug me. (growls)

Chapter Seven: Flames of Desire

By: Asura Mori

I looked around at Twilight Town, memorizing everything before my inevitable trip back into the World That Never Was. With a sigh I reached into my pocket, taking out the King's final gift to me. A black-blindfold came out of my pocket and I stared at it for a while, remembering what the King had said.

_"Riku! Wait!" I turned to look at the King, raising an eyebrow. Did he still intend to stop me after I had so bluntly told him that he couldn't? But no. In the King's hand was a strip of black cloth. I stared at it, then at him, before slowly taking it and stuffing it into my pocket. "What's this for?" I asked, confused._

_The King smiled up at me, his eyes shining with concern. "I fear that the World That Never Was will try to tempt you once more. This blindfold, I want you to wear it constantly while you are there. I want you to look upon that world with eyes untainted by the darkness." I clutched at the blindfold in my pocket, my hand tightening about it. "I understand." I whispered, turning away from the King for the second time, "I'm going now. Don't try and stop me." I ran out of the door before I could hear his response._

Letting my hood fall back, I looked up at the sun, not even caring that I was starting to see spots. If I failed, who knew how long it would be until I saw the light of day again? I wanted to fix the image of the sun firmly in my mind so that I would never forget its startling brilliance. I finally blinked and looked away, clenching my hand into a fist. I looked once more about the town before unclenching my fist and looking down at the blindfold that sat there. Taking a deep breath, I started to raise the blindfold to my face.

"Aren't you rushing it a bit?" I spun around at the voice and went into a battle-ready position. I hadn't called upon Fenrir, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready to. A man dressed in the same garb as me with red hair and green eyes stood before me. He leaned casually against the wall, as if he belonged there, but I knew better. "Axel." I snarled, glaring at the man before me, "What do you want?"

Axel didn't answer at first, a grin etched onto his face. "Isn't it obvious? Why do you think I'm here?" he finally said, pushing away from the wall. I slowly eased out of the battle-ready position, letting my hands fall to my side. I hadn't necessarily let my guard down. I was still ready to fight if it came down to it. "Xemnas sent you, didn't he." I snarled, already knowing the answer. Axel didn't answer, only cocked his head to the side as his smile grew wider. "Yeah…" He shrugged, rolling his green eyes, "You reeeeeally got his attention, didn't you? What'd you do? Seduce him?"

He grinned at the thought, which only made me even madder. "Go to hell." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, "I did nothing of the sort." "Really?" Axel leaned towards me, his hands on his hips, "Well, that's not what Saix said. And personally… I think Saix was right. You're way too tempting. Are you even a guy?" I felt my jaw drop to the floor at what he'd just implied, surprised and pissed off that he had even said it. "W-what are you implying?!" I yelled, going back into my fighting position, "Of course I'm a guy!"

"Prove it." Axel smirked, before disappearing in a flurry of flames. I looked around myself, spinning in circles to find him. "What's wrong?" his voice asked from all around, "I thought you were a Keyblade wielder. Show me what you've got!" I jumped back as a jet of flames was launched at my feet, my back hitting the wall behind me. "Shit!" I looked back briefly, then realized my mistake when I felt my hands get pulled above my head and my body pushed even harder against the wall.

"Pitiful." Axel whispered in my ear, making shivers run up my spine. "Let go of me!" I hissed, turning my head violently away from him. "Feisty." Axel laughed, his voice making my body buzz, "Just how I like them." "What?" I turned to look him, just as he lowered his mouth to mine. My eyes grew wide as our lips collided, the heat from his mouth scalding mine. I froze in his grip, unsure of how to react. A part of me screamed that I should punch him, kick him, do anything to get away from him. But the other part, the dominant part, yelled at me to go with the flow, to even return the kiss.

When I didn't make a decision, Axel pressed into his advantage. One of his hands dropped down to my waist, pulling me closer to him, while the other continued to hold my wrists. He bit at the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. When I still didn't answer, he bit really hard on my bottom lip, making me yelp. Feeling that my mouth had opened, Axel forced his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and my body screamed rejection. But somewhere in the back of my head, I was loving what he was doing to me. That part of me took control in those few seconds.

As soon as I felt his tongue enter my mouth, heat filled my gut. I immediately returned the kiss, my eyes closing open contact with his tongue. Our tongues fought fiercely as the hand on my waist made its way under my cloak. We briefly broke apart, his startling green eyes boring into my very soul. He licked his lips before diving in again, his other hand letting go of my wrists. Even with this freedom, I couldn't force myself to pull away. He placed his other hand on the wall behind me, while my hands found resting places on his shoulders. I ignored the hand burrowing under my clothes, though the shivers that racked my spine reminded me of that hand.

Suddenly it was over. I opened my eyes to find Axel standing before me, his green eyes shining with suppressed lust. "No wonder the Superior wants you…" He licked his lips and seemed about to come at me again, which I really wanted at that moment, but then he stopped. "… You can come out now." He stated calmly, resuming his earlier appearance of the easy-going man. I still leaned against the wall, the last buzzes of pleasure slowly fading away from my body. I turned to see who he was talking to and quickly pushed myself away from the wall. "Roxas."

There he stood, cloaked like me in the garb of Organization XIII. He looked once at me, then went over to Axel. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, glaring at the red-haired man. "Ah, Roxas, you know it ain't like that…" Axel said, blushing slightly, "You know how I am. I heard Saix say something and…" "And you had to see if the rumors were true, correct?" Roxas continued for him, now turning to look at me. I had to strain to hear what they said next, but I didn't really like what they said. "So?" Roxas prompted, his hands crossed over his chest. "So what?" Axel asked, looking deceivingly innocent. "How was he?" Roxas asked, smirking as he looked over at me, knowing that I could very well hear them. "Oh… better than I expected." Axel also smirked, looking over at me. Heat crept into my face as the two examined me, their eyes looking me up and down. Were all of Organization XIII horny bastards? Or was it just the ones that I came into contact with?

Shaking my head, I glared at Roxas. "We didn't get to finish our fight last time because we were interrupted. You won't be so lucky this time." I snarled, willing Fenrir to appear in my hands. "You should be glad that DiZ came to your rescue last time." Roxas scoffed, summoning up his two Keyblades, "Otherwise you'd be dead." "I doubt it." I said, Fenrir now in my hands. Roxas continued as if he didn't hear me. "Likewise, you should be thankful to our Superior. If he didn't fancy you, well…" He smirked, seeing my red face, "Let's just say I wouldn't have been as nice." "Play nice now, you two." Axel offered, leaning against the wall. "SHUT UP!" Roxas and I yelled at him, our eyes trained onto each other. Axel grumbled something about "bastards", but I didn't really hear him. I continued to watch Roxas, waiting for him to make the first move. He obliged, moving a lot faster than I had thought possible.

I jumped back, thinking I had avoided the blow. Then I winced and knew different. I quickly looked down and found a small gash on my stomach, about as wide as my hand. I lifted my head back up, ignoring the small flames of pain that flared in my head. Roxas stood completely at ease before me, smiling as he shrugged. "Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble of humiliating you yet again?" He sneered, his blue eyes laughing, "It should be easy for you, seeing as how you always come in second place in everything you do." He hit home with that remark, making my blood boil. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" I snarled at him, hefting Fenrir in both hands. "Don't I?" Roxas smirked, seeing that he'd gotten to me, "You could never beat Sora. HE was always one step ahead. HE was the chosen Keyblade wielder. HE saved Kairi. HE… completely destroyed you." "GO TO HELL!!!!" I screamed at him, rushing in recklessly, Fenrir raised to my side.

Roxas easily dodged the blow, responding to my ill-aimed attack. He swung his Keyblades around, catching me in the same side he'd injured me before. I screamed as I heard my ribs break, yet again, and went flying. I hit the wall, back first, and slowly slid down to the floor, my knees buckling under my own weight. Fenrir disintegrated back into nothingness, leaving me completely vulnerable. I looked up just as Roxas placed the tip of his Keyblade against my jugular. I glared at him as he smirked, hating how much he resembled Sora. But unlike Sora, Roxas was cruel. "You lose…" he smirked, letting his Keyblade touch my bare throat, "… again." I closed my eyes, blocking out the pain of my broken ribs, preparing myself for one last attack. Roxas must have taken my closing my eyes as a sign of defeat, because his grip relaxed on the Keyblade. I swung into action just as Axel screamed, "ROXAS!"

I punched Roxas in the face just as his Keyblade crashed into my side once again. But I didn't even feel the pain as I closed my eyes. I had done it. I had landed a hit on Roxas… and that was all I had really wanted. To prove to Roxas that he was wrong about me. I landed on the ground, feeling the first waves of pain coming along. I forced myself to look up, wanting the satisfaction of seeing Roxas wounded. He was on his feet now, but his right eye was already starting to blacken. "T-that's what you get… for underestimating m-me…" I chuckled, my broken ribs digging harshly into the skin of my stomach, "B-bastard…" I slumped back to the ground, not unconscious but unable to support myself anymore. I could hear Axel talking to Roxas again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could feel blood seeping from the wound caused by my broken ribs, staining the cloak I was wearing. I closed my eyes as Roxas and Axel walked over, closing out the pain. That's when I knew that I could beat Roxas… but not the way I was right now.

To be continued…

I smiled

And I played the game.

But my darkness found me

And put even my devil

To shame.

Asura: If you guys are wondering why the lines have seemed to repeat themselves, it's because I went back and spaced the lines more evenly. I wanted the lines I had prepared in advance to fluctuate throughout the story, but at the rate I was going, they would have been gone by chapter ten. So, there's that explanation. Now, here's the other one for why I haven't updated.

As I stated at the beginning of the chapter, I had taken a break from writing and am just now getting back into the typing spirit. Unfortunately, I didn't get to writing that Christmas special, but don't worry, I still plan on doing it. It may be late, but that's okay, right? As long as I put it up, you guys should still be happy with me… right…?

Anyway, here's another thing to consider. My sweet sixteen is on January 3, so I hope you guys will think of me on that day. Much love, and thanks for sticking with this story!!!! I hope to have a lot of reviews the next time I check this story!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Shiro Mori Inc.

P.S. I just remembered. My sister, Shiro Mori, will also be writing on this account, so if you see certain stories on my account that just don't seem like me, it's because that's my sister. One of her story's are already on my site: Eclipse Point. That story is a Resi Evil yaoi between Chris and Wesker, so if you like that pairing, have fun. One of her other story's that will be coming onto my account is "Dreams of Sweet Demise" which is a Devil May Cry fic. You guys may have already heard of this story, which stars the adorable Elk. For those of you who have read it and liked it, she is busy revising it and will be posting it on my account. So look for it and its sequel, "Winter's Kiss." MUCH LOVE!!!!!! Oh and if you're over eighteen, check out the account on mypsace!!!!!!!! We'd really appreciate your support!!!!!!!!!! Thx for tuning in. This has been Asura Mori with the seventh chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for chapter eight and more updates!!!!!!!!!


	8. Not Like This

Huh, I just realized that it's been a while since I've updated. Oops, my bad. I have almost no excuses for taking so long in updating, except for the fact that I've been studying for my semester exams. God, school sucks. Anyway, I'm back in the picture for the moment, although I don't know how long that will last. So, thanks for sticking around and waiting on me. You don't know how much that means to me. Here's the eighth (woot!!!) chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!! YAY!!!!

Disclaimer: Bah, I don't own it, so leave me alone to my misery. (grin grin)

Chapter Eight: Not Like This

By: Asura Mori

The good thing was, I hadn't passed out from lack of blood. The bad thing… I was about to see the one guy I reeeeeally didn't want to see. Yeah, I had known that there was gonna be a possibility that I would run into him, but I had hoped that it would be a _very_ small possibility.

I fought to keep from passing out, blinking every five seconds as I lost more and more blood. Roxas and Axel didn't seem concerned, but then again, why would they? To them, I was only a package meant for their boss (although you'd think that would mean they would take better care of me…).

Earlier before I had tried to get away, but Axel had just picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, which kinda bugged me. A few minutes ago, this guy had been trying to get into my pants and the fact that his hand continued to linger on my butt didn't ease my suspicions. Nor did he do anything to refute my suspicions, as he "conspicuously" slapped my ass.

I turned my head around to look at him, ignoring the throbbing in my head. He smiled at me innocently, then placed his hand on my butt again. I was so gonna kill him when I got the chance. Gritting my teeth, I let my head fall against his back again, the lack of blood starting to really get to me. Roxas must have noticed that I wasn't looking too good, because he turned to Axel and muttered something.

Axel made a face before stopping and setting me down against a wall. A low hiss made its way through my gritted teeth as my wounded side hit the wall. I glared at the two before me, at Roxas because he had wounded me and at Axel for trying to seduce me. Axel seemed to understand why I was glaring at him because he turned to look at Roxas sheepishly. Roxas only made a face, then bent down besides me.

He casually slipped his hand inside my robe, poking and prodding at my broken ribs. I snarled at him without actually making a sound and he withdrew his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. He turned to look at Axel, who looked around impatiently, seemingly not wanting to be here. I looked around then, wanting to know what could be bothering the redhead. A number of red, glittering eyes stared back at me, and I bit back a gasp. Heartless. Thousands of them were sitting around us, waiting. Waiting for the other two to leave me alone.

Roxas also seemed to understand Axel's skittishness. "Don't worry. He'll make it until we get there, although…" he turned to look at the taller man, his eyes glittering mischievously, "We may have to take him through the darkness." He looked back at me as he said this last sentence, taking in my expression. There was no denying the look of terror on my face. I had no intention of going through the thing that I had made me lose my memory, but I also didn't want to have my heart taken by the Heartless.

Axel and Roxas didn't really leave me choice, although I was starting to think that the Heartless might be a better fate than what I was about to endure. Axel came over and picked me up bridal style, ignoring the small whimper of pain that flitted from my mouth. I glared at Roxas, daring him to say something, but he only grinned, probably thinking of his victories over me. His face darkened after a while though, and he glared back at me. I grinned at him, knowing that he was he thinking about our last fight and how I'd punched him in the face. One of the best I had ever done in my life.

The redhead rolled his eyes, tired of our fighting. He nodded at Roxas, eyeing the growing number of Heartless with a look of disdain. Roxas rolled his eyes, but lifted his hand anyway and summoned up a gate of darkness. I tensed, ready to take flight if I had to, but Axel tightened his grip around me, refusing to let me go. "Don't worry." He chuckled, "I won't let anything hurt you." I really doubted that statement, seeing as he was one of the main things that could probably hurt me, not including Roxas.

Roxas went up to the gate first, disappearing without even looking back. I could feel my chest tightening with despair as Axel took a step forward. He stopped at a thought, then looked at me. "Where's your blindfold?" he asked casually, grinning. I blinked. I had totally forgotten about the King's last gift to me. I dug around in my pocket, ignoring the sharp pains emitting from my side. Finally I found it. I pulled it out and looked at it in wonder. Would this really protect me from the darkness? I wasn't given any more time to wonder about it though. Axel took it from me, then quickly tied it around my eyes. "Here we go." He muttered, less cheerfully than earlier. I glanced at him, but chose to remain silent. I already had a certain impression of this redhead that didn't match the other members of Org. XIII, and these words only helped me to reach that conclusion.

I didn't get the chance to ask him about it though, as he stepped through the portal to darkness. I bit back a scream, again feeling the seeping cold that always seemed to accompany anything having to do with darkness. The last time I had felt this, I had been pulled away from the King and into the world of Org. XII, where I lost my memory for a short time. But this time, nothing really seemed to be happening. Maybe it was the blindfold, or maybe it was something else. I don't know what, but then again… maybe.

The first impression I got that we were out of the portal was Roxas' annoying voice. "What took you so long?" he snarled, and I could imagine him crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. I tried hard not to grin, but Axel must have saw it. If he did, he didn't say anything about it, instead choosing to answer Roxas' question. "Riku was being… difficult." Axel said smugly, and I could tell he was smiling. I rolled my eyes behind the blindfold, glad that no one could see me doing it. "Well, let's go." Roxas muttered darkly, "The Superior's waiting."

Suddenly, all my humor was gone as I took in the situation once again. No matter how human these guys seemed, they were the enemy. And I was in their midst, a prisoner of war so to speak. Ignoring the pain in my side, I elbowed Axel harshly in the chest, which made him, surprisingly, drop me. When my feet hit the floor, I didn't even stop to ponder his actions. I just started running. I couldn't see where I was going, but it was in the opposite direction of Roxas and Axel. I could hear them running behind me, calling after me and telling me to come back, but I still ran, not eager to be at their mercy again.

For some reason I didn't hit anything, but I chose to ignore that, thinking myself just reeeeeally lucky. I continued to run, even when I couldn't hear Roxas and Axel anymore, although I could myself tiring. It didn't help that I was still bleeding and that my broken ribs were digging painfully into my side. All I cared about right then was getting away. Fuck Org. XIII, fuck this mission. I was tired of it. But then I did stop, the image of Sora suspended in sleep reminding me of why I had taken this mission.

I leaned against the nearest wall, oblivious to the fact that I had actually found a wall to lean against. My legs gave out soon afterwards, and I sat against the wall, just letting my thoughts wander. If I was where I thought I was, then where would I go? I couldn't escape this place on my own, in fact the only reason I had gotten away last time was because DiZ had saved me. I hit the ground in frustration, before letting my head fall back against the wall.

I lifted my hand up to the blindfold to take it off, then stopped. "King Mickey…" I whispered, my hand dropping back to my side, "What should I do…? Look at the world with eyes untainted my darkness? What did you mean?" I dropped my head to my knees, closing my eyes behind the blindfold. The feeling of pain in my side was slowly beginning to numb, and though I appreciated the feeling, I knew it was probably a bad sign. I felt along the place where my ribs had broken the skin, feeling a thick wetness. I was still bleeding. I drew my hand away, chuckling morbidly. "So this is how I die…?" I muttered, leaning my head back to look at stars I couldn't even see. An outwardly calm filled me as I opened my eyes to look upon this dark world. I could see everything, although I wasn't sure how that was possible. But I didn't care. It didn't have to make sense anymore. Nothing had made sense anyway, since the day the island had been engulfed by darkness.

I sighed once, then closed my eyes again, ready to accept my fate, when I heard someone say, "There you are, Riku." That voice… I could feel the heat in my gut return as those words echoed inside my head. I opened my eyes and stared wide-eyed at the man in front of me. His golden eyes watched me, silent amusement glittering there. "Did you think I would really let you get away after I went to so much trouble to find you again?" he asked teasingly, his golden eyes narrowing. I knew know that even though his voice was teasing me, it was all a façade. Nobodies didn't feel. They didn't even have hearts.

Xemnas bent down and offered his hand to me, probably to help me up, but I didn't care. I slapped his hand away, glaring at him to show how I felt about his help. He withdrew his hand and stood up, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. Something moved behind him and I turned to see Saix glaring vividly at me. I grinned, remembering what had happened to Saix the last time we'd seen each other. "How do you feel, Saix?" I asked, my voice pleasant, although I was laughing on the inside, "I didn't do any permanent damage, did I?"

Xemnas turned to look at Saix, confused. I was cracking up inside. Saix hadn't told Xemnas what had happened between us. Saix glared at me and refused to answer, looking away from his Superior's probing eyes. Xemnas shrugged, then turned to look at me again. I instantly tensed, waiting. I knew what was coming next, and I had no intention of going with this man. His golden eyes wandered over my body, taking in the blindfold and the black robe, then settling on the growing puddle of blood beneath me. His eyes widened, before narrowing into their customary shape.

Saix watched nervously as Xemnas bent down beside me. "You're bleeding…" Xemnas sounded amazed, like this was a new thing for him. "No thanks to your group." I snarled when his hand settled on the wound. I tried to twist away from his hand, feeling the little fires of pleasure he was causing, but he was stubborn. He refused to move, even grabbing my shoulder with his other hand to hold me steady. "Let go." I whispered, glaring at him. Xemnas ignored me, instead prodding broken ribs softly. I groaned quietly, both from pain and pleasure. Pain from the ribs, but pleasure from his touch. "Stop it…" I muttered, shying away from his touch.

He pulled away from me, but then quickly picked me up. I started to struggle, but then a black haze formed in my mind. Now I knew for sure that I had lost way too much blood. "Riku… stop struggling and just give in." Xemnas muttered lovingly into my ear. I shivered as he breathed softly into my ear, trying hard not to give into temptation. It didn't help that my mind was even functioning correctly. I snuggled into his chest with a sigh, suddenly not caring anymore. It might have been the fact that I had lost a lot of blood and couldn't think straight, but right then, his arms made me feel incredibly safe. "Xemnas…" I muttered softly, already drifting into sleep.

I woke up to find myself in a very familiar room. The only difference was, I could actually see. Yeah, it was as dark as it was before, but still, I could see. Again, I couldn't help but wonder as to the power of this blindfold. I started to think about it, then felt a hand on my leg.

I turned _veeery _slowly to look at the hand on my leg, my eyes following the hand to its arm and beyond. After a few agonizingly long seconds, I finally came to the face. I could feel myself pale as I tried to pull away from the hand, my eyes never leaving the slumbering face of Xemnas. Just when I thought I would get away, the hand suddenly moved, instead wrapping around my waist.

In his sleep, Xemnas pulled me into him, a content sigh escaping his lips. "Oh dear god…" I muttered, glaring at the hand around my waist. This couldn't be happening, not again. I struggled to pull away and in my struggling, Xemnas opened his golden eyes. I froze as _those _eyes focused on me. Seeing me, Xemnas smiled and the hand around my waist tightened even more. Some sort of sound left my mouth, something unintelligible, which only made Xemnas' smile more pronounced.

He propped himself on his elbow, his golden eyes raking over my body. "What's wrong?" he asked, grinning evilly, "You didn't care last time." I glared at him, taking in his meaning. "If I recall…" I stated angrily, slapping his hand away, "I had lost my memory and you had taken advantage of that." "Yes…" he said silkily, running his hand over my _bare_ leg (which I had just noticed!!!!), "But you can't deny that you enjoy my touch."

I froze, hearing those words. "What…?" I stuttered, ignoring the hand and looking at his face, "What are you…?" Xemnas grinned as he pushed me down into the bed and slipped on top of me. "You know exactly what I mean." He muttered evilly, running his mouth over my collarbone. I could only stare at him as he brought his mouth to my forehead, then continued down to my jaw. Finally I found the will to gasp, "S-stop…" He glanced up at me, gauged my expression, and then shrugged and went back to his ministrations. His mouth went to my ear, blowing softly into it as he whispered, "Just sit back and enjoy yourself." I could only gasp in response as he bit down harshly onto my lobe. This was gonna be bad.

To be continued…

I played the fool,

A role that suited me quite well.

So oblivious to the world outside,

I let the devil play with my heart.

Asura: Yeah, I'm evil. Just when we were about to get to the nitty gritty, I choose to end the chapter. Lol, you guys are gonna kill me, aren't you? Oh well. At least I'll die happy. (grins) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves so far. Don't worry. We'll finally get a sex scene between these two. Well, gotta go. Stuff to do, birthdays to celebrate, you know, the usual.

To all those who continue to read this story, thank you. I truly mean it. If it weren't for you guys, then I wouldn't even bother typing these stories. Thanks for your support, and I hope to continue to please you guys. Much love. (smile)


	9. A New Resolve

Yeah… sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I'll explain that after the chapter's over, okay? Anyway, I believe I left you guys on a very interesting cliffhanger the last time we met (not literally). For that I kind of apologize, but this should make you guys feel better, hopefully. So, here it is, the ninth chapter of BLUE-EYED BRAT!!!!!!!! Enjoy, because it's been a long time coming!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Warning: YAOI ALERT!!!!!! RIKU AND XEMNAS. GET. IT. ON. … Maybe. X3

Chapter Nine: A New Resolve

By: Asura Mori

Yeah, I was in trouble and I was painfully aware of it.

Xemnas was lying on top of me, touching every part of my body that he could get his hands on. It didn't help that everywhere he touched me little fires of pleasure and pain flared up and consumed my thoughts. No, that was actually the bad part. The WORST part was that I liked it.

I can't even deny it. I liked what his touches did to me, how they made me feel. Sadly, the part of me that was screaming at me to get the hell out of there and find Roxas was actually little more than a whisper. So much for my so-called conscience.

I shifted beneath Xemnas in an attempt to dislodge him, but he was like a how a web acts with a fly: utterly impossible to detach. But I had no time for this. I had to find Roxas so that Sora could once again take up his Keyblade and fight to save the different worlds. I already knew that I couldn't do it. My heart was too steeped in darkness… no matter how often the King reassured me that it wasn't.

The thought of the King waiting for my return made my eyes become blurry. Xemnas seemed to notice, though I couldn't be sure, and paused. His amber eyes found my own green ones and held them, as if seeking an answer to my sudden sadness. It dawned on me that he might just be simply curious. After all… Nobodies didn't have hearts, so they had no emotion such as sadness… or love.

That made me pause. Nobodies couldn't feel… but Xemnas supposedly loved me. But that in itself was impossible.

Nobodies couldn't feel…

Summoning all of my strength I shoved Xemnas off of my body and sat up, glaring at the fallen man. He stared at me with something mirroring surprise, but I wasn't fooled. Nobodies couldn't feel. "You bastard…" I growled through clenched teeth "You fucking bastard… How dare you play on my emotions like that."

"Whatever do you mean, Riku?" Xemnas' tone was soft and confused, like I had just denied him a treat and hadn't explained my reasons for doing so. "You know what I mean." I could feel my eyes narrowing into slits, but I could also feel tears building up behind my eyelids. Amber eyes stared solemnly at me as I rose from the bed, naked of course, and went over to a dark pile that could only be my clothes. I grimaced as I picked up the shirt, which was dark with blood, my blood, but pulled on the garment anyway. I pulled on my pants, then my cloak and shoes, before turning to look where Xemnas had fallen to the floor. He, of course, was no longer there, but standing behind me, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Do you really think" he asked softly, his voice filled with more malice than if he'd been shouting, "that you're just going to walk out of here after all the trouble I went to finding you?" My only reply was to move over to the door. I could hear him behind me, following me closely. I turned on him, my Keyblade appearing in my hands. Placing the point where his heart should have been made him stop and stare at me once again.

We stared at each other unblinking, our chests rising and falling in sync. I could feel my attention wavering, demanding that I just leave and find Roxas, but I couldn't look away from Xemnas. Even though I knew in my heart that he couldn't possibly love me because he was a Nobody, my body just didn't want to listen. He looked like Ansem, sounded like Ansem, even _felt _like Ansem, and that attracted me to him. But he wasn't Ansem and I wasn't that same boy I had been a year ago.

"I'm leaving." I stated bluntly, though my feet wouldn't obey me, "And you can't stop me." "Really." His voice rang out into the darkness, amused, and he settled into a more comfortable stance, "Then why aren't you gone yet? You could have walked out of here by now. Unless…" he looked at me slyly, almost coyly, his body and voice suggestive, "… you don't want to leave?"

I shivered, feeling my resolve weakening. How could this man have such an astounding effect on me? It confused me like hell. I backed away from the amber-eyed man, my Keyblade falling to me side. "Keep away from me." I whispered, stepping backwards into the hall and hitting the wall. He followed me, trapping me against the wall with his body. "But that's not what you really want now, is it, Riku?" he muttered, brushing his lips across my ear.

"Get. Away." I grunted, pushing at his chest, but only succeeding in making him laugh. "How pitiful." Xemnas chuckled, running his hand down my face, "You act so tough, but inside all you want is for me fuck you like a dog. Isn't that right you little whore?"

I flinched at the accusation and he laughed once again. It wasn't even that he had called me a whore. It had more to do with the fucking. This man _knew _how he affected me and was using that to his advantage. I, on the other hand, had no defense against his assault. I could only strike out and hope it got me out of this mess and away from here.

I didn't even care about the mission anymore. Fuck it. If my getting away from this man meant that I had to give up on waking Sora up, then fine. I would just return for Roxas another day. But right now, I had to run and like hell. I shoved Xemnas and pushed myself way from the wall, using my momentum to turn and run down the hall. His laughter rang out behind me, echoing as a not too subtle reminder that I was alone in this place, with no allies to help me get out of this damned mess.

Cursing under my breath I ran down the mazelike halls, praying to whatever god was listening that I wouldn't run into any of the other Organization XIII members residing in this place. Although… if I DID run into any of them, hopefully it would be Saix, who I wanted to desperately kill. But I did not want to run into Axel and Roxas, especially not together. Roxas had kicked my ass last time and I didn't want to know what kind of damage the two of them could do together. Although… Axel did seem different than the other Nobodies…

But I didn't have time for that. I mentally scolded myself for even pausing to think about those things and started running up again, although I hadn't even been aware that I had stopped until that very moment. After a while though, I started to slow down again, my side throbbing with every motion. I pulled up my shirt slowly, wincing with the motion and stared at the bandage twining about my side. Someone, probably Xemnas, had bandaged me up after I had fallen unconscious. Sadly, their work had been short lived since I ran off and opened up the wound again, staining the bandage with blood.

But hey, nobody likes to be a prisoner of war, especially if the main bad guy wants to fuck them in the ass. I winced at my mind's choice of words, but then shrugged. The words were the truth after all. With a resigned sigh I started to run again, ignoring the insistent throbbing in my side. But once again I almost came to a complete stop, suddenly ashamed of myself for my earlier thoughts when trying to get away from Xemnas.

I had been willing to sacrifice my mission just to get away from Xemnas… willing to sacrifice the fate of all of the worlds… even my friends… all for the sake of getting away. Would that have really been worth the trust of King Mickey…? Of Sora…? And Kairi…? I was ashamed of myself and knew that no matter what that I couldn't leave without Roxas in tow.

But to accomplish my mission, I would have to steep myself very deeply in darkness once more… would have to face my fears in order to succeed, to bring Roxas back to DiZ and King Mickey… maybe even become the one thing I feared most in this world…

Ansem.

To be continued…

Is love just a game?

My heart a plaything to be broken

And thrown away?

The Devil truly does love

No one.

A/N: Should I feel bad for not updating in so long? I mean, it's not even my fault really. I didn't have a computer and I was going through some very traumatizing events dealing with my mother, and now I have moved back in with my father, a man I barely know, and am attending my third high school this year starting Monday. Yeah… this kind of shit sucks and I feel bad for anybody that has gone through the same thing. But don't worry. We can hold pity parties together. XD

Anyways, I apologize once again for the delay. I hope you guys can forgive me. Besides, I'm glad that I decided to wait. The first time I wrote this chapter, I disliked it and ended up erasing it completely. Of course that wasn't until two days after I'd moved back in with my dad… But hey, all's well that ends well… right? (backs away from torch-bearing reviewers) Um… right…? Guys…? Please don't kill me… -Asura Mori


	10. Two Halves of the Same Whole

Asura: Man, I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now… and I finally came up with a good one. The pairing's gonna change, just slightly, for this chapter. Instead of Riku x Xemnas, it's gonna be… Riku x Ansem. :D OMG, right? I know. (sigh) Oh well, here's the tenth (?!) chapter of BEB, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Riku would be screwed by all of the hot guys in the game, 24/7. X3

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfic. Don't know what that means? Then how the hell did you get to this chapter and not figure it out yet? Jeez.

Chapter Ten: Two Halves of the Same Whole

By: Asura Mori

In order to accept my own darkness, I would have to face Ansem once more, who lived within my heart… But to do that, I needed a quiet place where I wouldn't be disturbed by, oh let's say, sex maniacs who didn't have any real emotions (cough, Xemnas, cough).

Thus, I needed to get off this pile of rock… wherever this was, anyway. I could easily remember how Roxas and Axel got to this place, but until I reclaimed my darkness powers I wouldn't be able to open a door of darkness like they had… Wherein lay the problem.

I was going to have to settle for confronting Ansem here. So, it was now time to find a place where I wouldn't be disturbed… by Nobodies and Heartless alike.

But where? This place was still so unfamiliar to me, even though I had been here twice. The two times that I had escaped had been through luck and I couldn't even remember how I'd gotten outside. Sadly, the best place to hide would be within the enemy headquarters, right underneath their very noses.

Problem: All of the Organization XIII members knew what I looked like, so the whole hiding my face with a cloak thing wouldn't work. Also, I was the only guy wearing a blindfold. Pretty distinguishable and easy to find. Damn it all.

I let out a low sigh, thoroughly exhausted. It seemed like ever since I'd agreed to help Sora, nothing but trouble had come my way. It was to be expected, of course. I had gone over to the dark side, and I don't mean like in Star Wars, and was now paying for my sins.

That's the way I saw it anyway. All this trouble was something I had earned by betraying Sora that one time… and it was something I would probably be atoning for for the rest of my life. But was I even worth saving? I still didn't really understand why King Mickey had bothered saving me. My soul was pitch-black, not even worthy of being in the presence of Sora's beautiful white soul.

It didn't help that every time I was around Sora it seemed like some of my darkness rubbed off on him. I didn't want that. For my dearest friend, I would endure all kinds of darkness, if only to keep him pure.

That was the way it was and the way it had to remain. The Keyblade Master must remain pure of heart, no matter what. So I, his closest friend, would allow my heart to become black in place of his own. And that would be my way of atoning for my sins.

I looked around then, feeling wearier than ever. There were no Heartless or any Nobodies around, which seemed to me to be a good sign. This place would have to do. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to delve deep into my own conscience. There I found the darkest pit of my heart, the place where Ansem resided within me.

He was waiting for me, his golden eyes drilling into my own aquamarine orbs. "Riku." He acknowledged me with a nod of his head, waiting for me to speak. Neither of us had forgotten my victory over him at Castle Oblivion, something that must have irked him terribly. I smiled at the memory, knowing it infuriated him.

Oh yeah, he remembered all right. Upon seeing my smile, his face darkened and he glared at me. I ignored his childish behavior, choosing instead to lean against a nearby wall. My eyes met his golden ones as I sought the words needed to begin this conversation.

The frown on Ansem's face was quickly replaced with a smile. No doubt he knew exactly what I had come here to ask. After all, he did live within my heart. The man practically purred as he stepped closer to me, his bulk shadowing me as I was forced tighter against the wall.

"You know why I'm here, Ansem." I growled, pushing him back, "And it is not for _that_." He grin only became more pronounced as he once again stepped closer, forcing me back. "And how do you know that my price for this… _assimilation_ is not your body? I have been alone for quite a while now. It's not like you come and visit me."

"Can you blame me? Every time I so much as take a step within this room, you're all over me. And that's just kinda wrong, considering that you live in my heart. Kinda implies that I wanna do myself or something, which I don't." I shot back, hating that I had to look up to see his face. It pissed me off. Even though I had gotten taller I was still nowhere near being tall enough to look him in the eye.

Ansem grinned as he pushed me up against the wall, his mouth nuzzling against my neck. My breath came out in a hitched gasp. I wasn't prepared for this. I had come here with a mission, not to be raped. I reached out and pulled his hair, which made him pull back to look at me in annoyance. "What?" He demanded, aggravated.

"We haven't discussed the terms of our agreement just yet, Ansem. Don't get hasty. You have done nothing to deserve what it is you seek from me." I snarled, summoning my Keyblade if he decided to say "Fuck it" and screw me anyway. But Ansem raised his hands in what was supposed to mean peace, but I didn't trust him.

I never had (well, not really true, but you all know what I mean).

"Fine then. What are your terms, Riku?" He said my name with a sneer, no doubt angry that I had stopped his advances for the moment. "I want my powers of Darkness back and..." I stopped, unsure of how to proceed. Was I really ready to do this, to go this far to help Sora?

Of course I was. I had no choice.

"And?" Ansem asked in a bored voice, though his golden eyes betrayed his excitement. He knew I would have no choice but to agree to his terms. I was that desperate. "And… I need to take on your appearance. Riku must disappear…" I caught his look at this, something akin to hunger, and added, "But only in body, not in mind." A quick flash of disappointment marred the golden-eyed man's face, though it was quickly masked.

"And what do I get out of this?" Ansem asked, his eyes raking up and down my body. "W-what is it you want?" My mouth felt so dry. I knew exactly what he wanted: my body. But I had to act like I didn't know, so that he wouldn't deny me right out. The man pretended to ponder, though I knew from his eyes that my guess had been correct.

"Your body." He finally purred, holding his hand out to me (though I wasn't sure if it was to seal the deal or if it was to pull me to him; probably both.). I hesitated, thinking. "What do you mean by 'my body'?" I asked finally. He could have just said "You", but he hadn't, which implied an altogether different meaning.

Ansem seemed put-off that I had seen through his logic. I knew immediately that what he had wanted was not my body in a sexual sense, but my body in a spiritual sense. He wanted me to "give up" my body to him so that he could use it once again. Oh hell no.

"You know what I meant, dearest. I want **you**." Uh-huh, sure, and I was King Mickey's concubine. This man sucked at lying once you got to know him. But this was a deal I could handle.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time I'd slept with him.

I reached out to shake his outstretched hand, knowing quite well what the gesture would imply. Ansem grinned devilishly as he reached out and shook my hand, before pulling me into his arms. His lips met my own in a harsh kiss which made me moan. My knees became weak as he skillfully slid his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. This man was nothing like Xemnas. How could I have even compared the two of them? Ansem was in a completely different league.

His right hand slid down my pants, teasing my cock through my underwear. I groaned as his hand gripped me tightly, stroking me through the thin fabric. My body rocked with his actions and I pulled away from the kiss, panting as he played with me. His other hand held my ass tightly, forcing me to come to a stop. I shivered within his arms as he continued his ministrations, noting the way his golden eyes stayed focused on my own aquamarine eyes.

A small yelp escaped my throat as I felt myself come. He hadn't even taken my clothes off yet and he was already getting me off! I turned my head away from him, biting my lower lip. I couldn't afford to lose control. Our deal could easily swing in his favor entirely, leaving me as nothing but a spirit once more. I shivered at the memory. Ansem had controlled my body completely. The only thing he hadn't controlled was my soul, but even that was almost powerless to stop him.

It had been thanks to Sora that I had been able to regain my body. With that thought in mind, I tried to keep a better control over my emotions. But as soon as he pulled me into yet another deep kiss, I knew it was a losing battle. There was just something about the way Ansem touched me… It demanded that I lose control of my senses. The two seconds that I had control over my body seemed like nothing compared to the minute he explored my mouth.

Every little thing he did to my body made me shiver uncontrollably. His lips caressed the crook of my neck, suckling and biting the tender flesh there. The hand on my ass had moved upwards, pulling the fabric of my pants away from my trembling body as he slowly dipped his hand down the back of my jeans. His hand on my bare ass only made my breathing increase in speed as I bucked into the hand caressing my front. Ansem smiled above me, obviously pleased with my reactions.

"It's been far too long, sweetling." He whispered licking the shell of my ear as his fingers dipped even lower down the back of my jeans, teasing the ring of flesh that composed my entrance. I grabbed onto his shirt, seeking some sort of stability in all of this madness. His other hand was still stroking my now weeping member, seeking to make me come once again. But now the hand was moving, pulling my underwear aside so as to better grasp me.

I choked back a moan as the fingers of the other hand teased my entrance, nudging it open. He entered a finger, which made me hiss, as I was not lubricated. He ignored me, though, choosing instead to enter yet another finger before I was even ready. A whimper escaped my tightly pressed lips, which only served to make him chuckle.

Ansem made a scissor-like motion with his fingers inside of me, stretching, and breaking, the tight ring of muscle that protected my entrance. The small amount of blood that seeped from my opening only served in making it that much easier to access my pleasure point, which he found in a heartbeat. I tensed up as he curled his fingers within me, prodding that sensitive place inside of me.

It was too much. I came in his hand again, my breathing becoming ragged as I slumped against Ansem's chest. He chuckled at my lack of endurance, making me blush. But he didn't give me time to chastise him for this slight. He leaned in once more, giving me a chaste kiss, before kneeling down in front of me.

I didn't resist him as he unzipped my pants, though I did become a lot redder when he exposed my member. I was already hard again. Ansem didn't comment about this, though his mouth did turn up into a smirk. I glared at him, waiting, but still he said nothing. I rolled my eyes, letting him know what I thought of his opinions and he openly sniggered.

Before I could say anything about that, Ansem gently grabbed my cock. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands run up and down my shaft, body rocking slightly with the motion. He reached his hand under my dick, massaging my balls as softly as possible, making me whimper. Raising a finely chiseled eyebrow, Ansem continued his ministrations, making me openly moan.

But that small sound was nothing compared to the noise I let out when he bent down even lower and took my cock into his mouth. I practically screamed with pleasure as I felt his silken tongue caress me. He dipped down even lower, taking me in fully as I writhed above him. "Oh god…" I moaned, hands dropping down to grab his fine, silver hair.

If I hurt him, Ansem never gave any indication. He continued his up and down movements, even pausing every once in a while to suckle on my ball sack. It surprised neither one of us when I suddenly came once again. He raised his head to look at me, my seed dripping down the side of his mouth and making me blush a deep red. He wiped his finger across the spot, and then brought it up to his face as if to examine it. Making sure that I was watching, he slowly, and sensually, licked it from the digit.

"That's so fucking gross…" I said, but I couldn't deny the fact that seeing his tongue move like that had turned me on. Damn this man was hot. He laughed as my face turned an even brighter shade of crimson, amused by my embarrassment. "You'd think you'd be used to this by now, love. After all, this isn't the first time we've done these things." Ansem's voice was so fucking smooth as he said this that I didn't even notice his arm slink around my waist.

So I was more than a bit surprised when I was suddenly pulled towards him and found myself leaning against his chest. "Riku." He purred, making my name sound so sensual. I said nothing, choosing instead to lay my head against his well-toned chest. I don't know whether he was smiling or not, but thinking about it made me blush once again.

I started to pull back, but Ansem pushed his hand against my head, forcing me back. I didn't say anything as I felt him removing my pants, though my breathing did hitch. I knew what was about to happen and I was suddenly scared. True, I had done this with him before, but never for a thing like this. Back then, I thought I had loved him and him me.

But now… not only did I know that he didn't love me, but we were also having sex because I was trying to get something from him. God, what we were doing was no better than prostitution. I was selling my body for a service that only he could give me. Yep, sounded like prostitution to me.

Having removed my pants, Ansem proceeded to remove my underwear. He didn't bother with my shirt. After all, what was the point? All he was interested in was the lower part of my body, the part that could please him. I shivered as my lower half was exposed, the room suddenly freezing. It kinda made me wonder: was this room cold because my own heart was slowly becoming as iron, cold and unfeeling?

I could only hope that this change in temperature was solely due to my lack of clothing. I then blinked as I realized that Ansem was now staring at me, a quiet, half-smile on his face. "Wh-what?" I asked, suddenly very conscious of my nakedness. After all, I was still at that awkward stage of growing up, whereas Ansem was done growing and was quite fine. Me, on the other hand, I was gangly and not as well-toned, thus I was a little conscientious.

The half-smile persisted as Ansem ran his hand down my chest and down towards my stomach. I flinched, thinking he was going to go lower, but he stopped just above my midriff. He leaned in, his mouth brushing my ear as he whispered. "I've just thought of a wonderful new idea. Care to try it?"

My throat was dry as I asked, "Wh-what idea?" The half-smile remained as those golden eyes surveyed me, his tone playful. "Why, Riku, I want you to ride me." My blush returned as his words settled down around my neck like a chain. He wanted me to ride him… essentially he wanted me to put his cock inside of me and then move, while he did nothing.

This act alone would prove me to be the slut that I was. He knew, as well as I did, that I loved the feel of him inside of me. And now he wanted me to prove it. Damn him to Hell.

I closed my eyes in disgust at what I had to do, knowing that if I didn't comply with his demands that I wouldn't get what I needed from him. Yep, this was prostitution all right. With a twist. Great. "Fine." I growled, opening my eyes so that I could glare at him. He just chuckled, amused at this small act of defiance.

He already knew that my tone would change as soon as this "new idea" came into play.

I took a deep breath and then let it out as I positioned myself upon his lap. Reaching down, I took his zipper between my thumb and forefinger, slowly revealing his engorged cock. I blinked, surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear, before rolling my eyes. Of course the man wasn't wearing underwear. He was a sex-maniac.

That just meant this would that much quicker. Taking his cock in hand, I lifted my body up just a bit so that I could position it right. I didn't dare to look Ansem in the eye, knowing that I would hesitate if I saw him staring at me. I let out another small breath as I led Ansem's cock to my entrance, adjusting slightly as it went inside of me.

It slid painfully inside, causing a whimper to emit from my mouth. Fingers found my cheek as it rooted deep inside of me, brushing against my prostate. Another whimper, more caressing. It was kind of soothing. I leaned into the fingers as I started to move, needing that basic support so that I could ignore the pain of not being lubricated.

A sigh escapes Ansem, making me glance up at the man. His eyes are closed as he is pulled in and out of me, his breathing heavy. Just seeing him so undone makes the heat build up inside of me. I feel myself clench around him and the need for him to take me overwhelms my senses.

"A-Ansem…" I beg, tears forming at the corners of my eyes as my need overcomes me. His golden eyes snap open and suddenly he is on top of me, pushing even deeper inside of my already abused entrance. But the pain is practically gone as he continues to hit that spot deep inside of me. I moan his name as he hits it, over and over again, making me see colors. Xemnas really had nothing on this man.

I wrap my legs around his midriff, giving him the angle he needs to pierce me even deeper. His hands find my hips and he grabs onto them, using them as leverage to go even deeper. By now I'm screaming his name, begging him to go faster and harder. He complies, gasping out my own name.

Then flashes of color fill my vision as the heat leaves my belly, but the heat returns again as Ansem also comes, his seed filling the emptiness. We stay in that position for several more seconds and then Ansem pulls out and lies down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest.

For once, I don't argue and fall asleep, content, in his arms. The deal had been struck.

To be continued…

How easy it is,

To let the devil inside.

He knows me well,

Has been me.

Asura: All right! Tenth chapter is (finally) finished!!! YAYS!!!!!!! And it was a sex scene!!! DOUBLE YAYS!!!!!! Yeah… sorry it took so long. I've been having a lot of trouble finding a reliable internet source, what with my own internet being down once again and all that homework my teachers keep giving me. My current project: To find the probabilities of… YAHTZEE. Yeah, seriously. Yahtzee. Pain in the ass game. But also fun… if you know how to play. Which I don't. :D

Anyway, I am sincerely sorry. I didn't mean to take so long, but shit happens. I hope all of you can accept my apology. Read and review, and rant and rave if you want to, please. Thanks. Next chapter: Riku gets his wish and goes back to get Roxas. Fun all around. Tune in next time for Blue-Eyed Brat. Enjoy.


	11. Darkness

Asura: (staring at chapter 10) … Did I really write that…? Wow… Anyway… sorry about the delay, I was finishing up school and all that crap. And now I've been accepted to college, so this will get interesting… wonder if I can finish all my stories by August… eh, probably not. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in the sense that I didn't create it. Now, actually owning the games as in having bought them? Yeah, I own them. :D

Warning: There was a sex scene last chapter. :P Lol.

Chapter Eleven: Darkness

By: Asura Mori

I woke up, alone, back in the World That Never Was. I didn't have to look around to know that the deal had gone through. Lifting up my hand to my face, I slowly removed the blindfold and glanced at my surroundings.

Still in the same place, that was good. Meant nothing had happened during that… _visit _to my heart. Actually… a lot had happened _during _the visit… just not stuff I cared to remember… Ah damn, I was blushing…

Coughing, so as to remind myself that I had a job to do, I got to my feet. I was a lot taller now… no more looking up at people when they spoke. Hurrah. But the price for this disguise… might have been too much for my soul to bear.

Because as far as I knew… this deal was permanent. A deal with the devil… how fitting an end for one such as me.

But I had spent enough time contemplating. I had a job to do… It was time to finish my business with Roxas… and return to Sora.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I found him fairly easy with my returned powers, using the gates of darkness to roam through the city quickly. He was alone, walking quickly and glancing back every step of the way.

"Going somewhere, Roxas?" I asked, blinking in surprise when I heard Ansem's voice instead of my own. But then again, I should have expected it. Roxas, too, seemed thrown off balance.

"Who…?" Blue eyes, so like Sora's stared at me, trying to see beneath my cloak and discern who I was. I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders, summoning the Heartless to my side.

"You don't need to know." I beckoned toward him, hand held out, "Just come with me and you won't get hurt." It was a challenge. After all, I was still a little sore on the earlier match between the two of us… and I reaaaaaally wanted revenge.

He accepted without a second thought. Two Keyblades appeared in his hands and he smacked them together, creating an X. There were no more words between us… only a glorious fight.

Of course, with my new darkness powers… Roxas didn't stand a chance. The Heartless swarmed him without remorse, burying him beneath their cold, dark bodies. His blue eyes widened and he reached out, his mouth opening to call out for help, but then he was submerged…

I called them off, having already given them instructions to leave his 'heart' intact. They obeyed without question and dispersed, leaving Roxas behind. He lay on the ground, unconscious, and I smiled with grim satisfaction. How easy that had been…

And then I stepped back, reeling in shock as I realized what I'd done. I had almost let the darkness pull me in again, let its tantalizing allure control me. I refused to be made a puppet again… not now, not ever.

"Sora…" I whispered, leaning my head back to look at the sky. That's right. I had done this for Sora… and I could never be with him again, because of my choices. But that didn't mean I couldn't help him. My gaze wandered back to the sleeping Roxas.

It was time to return Sora his memories and heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked in through the doors with Roxas on draped across my shoulder, ignoring the pitying look King Mickey sent my way. I already knew how he felt about my deal with Ansem… and couldn't bear his pity. It had been my choice… and I would live with it.

DiZ waited for me in the computer room, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at me without pity, but with hunger. If I had given him a chance, he would have examined me and made me use my darkness powers. As it was, he never got the chance.

"I brought him." Was all I said, and the light faded from his eyes. He then became more business like, indicating with a nod where I should put Roxas down.

"We need time." DiZ commented, walking over to his computer and sitting, "The Organization has probably realized that we've taken Number XIII. But in order to return Sora his memories and heart… we must first seal Roxas away in a simulation of Twilight Town. In this way, we will protect both Sora and Roxas from the Organization…"

He was only fooling himself. I already knew he didn't care anything for Roxas. Hell, he didn't even care about Sora. If this didn't work, he'd just shrug it off and leave. That was just how this man was.

"You'll get your time." I growled, "I'll distract the Organization… and keep them away from Sora. Just do what you must and bring him back to us."

I could only hope that this would work.

0-0-0-0-0-0

During those long, restless nights that I waited for Sora to return… Ansem would visit me. He never said anything, just fucked me senseless.

But this time, he didn't do that. He just… stared at me. And smiled.

"Sora will wake up soon… and the real battle will begin." He stated cryptically, stroking my hair. In the dreams, I was always in my original form, and so I glared at him with aquamarine eyes.

"Meaning what?" I asked, pushing his hand away. But Ansem just laughed, cupping my face in his hand.

"What will you do if Sora sees you in this form… and attacks you? He might not even realize that it's not me he's fighting… but you." His lips tilted up into a smirk and I had to look away, pain gnawing at my heart.

It was a possibility that I had thought about millions of times, the scenario playing in my head constantly.

When I answered, my voice was strong. But my heart was aching.

"Then I die. And he'll never know."

The words didn't stop the ache… and he knew it. So he laughed and pulled me to him, and I clung to him, like a child to his mother.

… I think I cried.

To be continued…

How stupid I was,

To have let him break my heart.

My beloved devil with golden eyes,

Tempt me no more,

And return to me my heart.

Asura: It's been a while ppls. :D Hope you didn't miss me too much. I think I'm going to jump from this to the final battle in Kingdom Hearts 2. That practically means we're at the end of the story… but that also means there's another sex scene coming up. YAYS! Anyway, read and review please. Cause, you know… blondies live off cookies and reviews… soo… that's a hint… lol…


	12. Slowly Breaking

Chapter Twelve: Slowly Breaking

By: Asura Mori

My worst fear was quickly realized.

I had avoided Sora as much as possible, helping him from the shadows, but in the end, it came to be as Ansem had said. Sora had seen me in this form – Ansem's form – and he didn't recognize me.

I turned away from him, so that I didn't have to see the hatred there in his eyes – hatred for the man I was currently portraying, hatred that wasn't directed at me, but nonetheless at the form I had taken. I cringed, hearing him draw his Keyblade, but I had accepted that I might die while in this form.

I had just hoped... that it wouldn't be Sora who killed me.

"Sora, wait!"

Kairi. I had forgotten about her in all of the confusion. She stepped in between Sora and me, her arms outstretched, her face pleading. "Sora, please. Listen to me. This isn't Ansem!"

"What are you talking about Kairi? He's standing right there! Move, so I can-"

She reached out to him, took his hands, her blue eyes pleading. "Sora, look with your heart, not your eyes. See the truth for yourself." I finally looked at Sora, seeing the confusion in his eyes, the hesitance, but then he allowed himself to close those blue orbs. I watched as his shoulders relaxed, a slow smile building on his face. Then he opened his eyes, focusing on me intently.

"Riku?"

I couldn't help it. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled, and Sora jumped on me in a fierce some hug. "Riku!"

I think Sora was crying, but he never showed his face while he was hugging me. He just kept repeating my name, like a mantra. I think... he expected me to disappear again, like the last time he'd seen me. This time, though, there was nothing to separate us – no doors, no darkness... not even Ansem.

We could go back to being friends, just like the old days...

That's what I sincerely hoped, anyway.

-0-0-0-0-

DiZ – no, Ansem the Wise – was gone. In his attempt to shatter Kingdom Hearts, he had destroyed himself. When I awoke, it was to my friends calling my name. But when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. Realization hit. Somehow, I had regained my true form. What Ansem had said, that "anything could happen"... well, it did.

Sora jokingly teased me, asking me if I was going to take the blindfold off, and I did. I remember him asking me why I'd been wearing it, to which the King had simply said, "His eyes couldn't lie."

Sora asked who I was trying to fool... And all I could answer was "Myself."

My answer stole the levity from the conversation, but it was the truth. I couldn't fool myself. I had betrayed my best friend, used the powers of darkness against him... and although I tried to make it all right, nothing would ever be the same between us. There would always be that "what if" hanging in the air, the question of whether or not I could continue to fight the darkness...

And after being in Ansem's form for that short time, I wasn't sure what the answer was. But neither was I given time to ponder it. The hearts that had been freed from Kingdom Hearts turned into Heartless, and they slowly began their ascent up to where we were. We had no more time...

We had to go and defeat Xemnas.

With that goal in mind, I cast off the robes of Organization XIII and we proceeded forward. None of us knew what awaited us in the next few rooms... and if we had, I wonder if we would have continued on the way we did...

-0-0-0-0-

We found Xemnas quickly enough. He was standing on the edge, looking up at his ruined Kingdom Hearts. Then he turned to us, his arms held out. But his eyes were on me the entire time, a small smirk upon his face.

My stomach clenched as heat flooded my own face and I turned my gaze from him. It did nothing to alleviate the power of his eyes on me, however. "Wielders of the Keyblade. Will you not go out and get me more hearts?" He asked, a look of sorrow upon his face.

We all responded in pretty much the same way, Keyblades appearing in our hands. Xemnas let out a theatrical sigh, shaking his head slightly. "Always so difficult. Why is it, denizens of light, that you hate the darkness so much?"

"It's not that we hate the darkness." King Mickey chirped, stepping forward, "The world itself is comprised of both light AND dark. The darkness is just... scary."

"And why is that?" Xemnas asked, also taking a step forward, his eyes glittering. I answered this time, glaring at him. "Because of what is lurking in the darkness." His eyes found mine, but this time I held his stare. He smiled again, but then quickly found his sorrow once more.

"Allow me, then, one more question. Why is it that you can accept both light and darkness, yet not accept those who teeter on the edge of nothingness, those who were never given a choice?"

"That's simple." I answered again, "Because you mess with our worlds." Sora stepped forth at that point to put in his two cents. "And because you're Nobodies! You don't feel anything!"

Xemnas laughed, a cold, colorless chuckle. "You don't miss a thing, do you? Of course, you're correct. I cannot feel..." Here he looked at me again, and I felt my face color once more. "I cannot feel sorrow – or much of anything for that matter... Can I, Riku?"

I'm sure my face could have been used as a stoplight at that point, it was so bright. Sora looked at me questioningly, but I refused to look at him. I was the only one, besides Ansem and Xemnas, that knew of the events that had happened here in The World That Never Was, and I was not about to share that with Sora...

"It matters not, however." Xemnas continued, when it was obvious that I had nothing to retort with, "Come then, holders of the Keyblade! Come and meet death!"

A rift opened up behind him then, changing the world around us. Suddenly, I was standing alone, in front of the building where I had first fought with Roxas. "Sora!" I called out into the darkness, but received no response. Whatever he had done, Xemnas had effectively separated all of us...

"I never thought to see you again, my dear Riku."

I turned, Keyblade forming instantly in my hands, but it was for naught. He pinned me against the building by my neck, cutting off my air. My Keyblade dropped to the ground, the ensuing clatter loud to my ears.

Golden eyes sparkled with delight, mixed with a hint of lust. Xemnas leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I struggled under his grip, but it was of steel. He seemed glad to see me still fighting, though, and finally released me before I died of asphyxiation. I dropped noisily to the ground, gasping for air. I didn't attempt to grab my Keyblade, knowing the consequences of such an action.

"It seems that old fools' destruction of Kingdom Hearts wasn't as disastrous as I thought it would be." Xemnas chuckled, crouching in front of me. I looked up at him in disbelief. "H-how so?" I asked, my voice weak. I hadn't had enough time to catch my breath completely, but his words had me confounded.

How could Ansem's actions not have been disastrous?

"You see, there was a side effect that I had not hoped to have happened. After all, I thought you were going to be trapped in that man's form for the rest of your life. But, thanks to that old fool, here you are now... in your real form again... I guess I should thank him, at least for this."

"After all, Kingdom Hearts can be saved still... as long as I have you, my dear."

I could feel my eyes widening with every word he said, but it was the last few words that forced me to my feet. I backed away from him, shaking my head. "No, I won't... I won't help you. Not now, not ever!"

He followed me without relent, and again I found myself pinned up against the wall. This time he used his entire body, restraining me easily. I turned my head to the side as he leaned down, my eyes shut tightly. His breath was hot upon my neck, causing chills to go down my spine, along with an unwanted sense of pleasure. His lips found my ear, brushing it lightly.

"... What makes you think you have a choice, love?"

To be continued...

How fun it is,

To win over the devil himself.

How good it felt,

To finally have control.

I bound him with chains of gold,

To match his pretty eyes.

Don't beg me,

My deceiving devil,

For I will not release you.

Asura: I realize this update may come as a shock, considering how long it's been. But hey... I updated! YAY! There will be two more chapters after this one. Oh, and you may have noticed that I stopped giving updates at the beginning. I feel that there is no point any more, unless it pertains to the story itself. The warning is clearly stated in previous chapters, as well as the disclaimers. With that in mind... read and review! :D


	13. On the Edge

Chapter Thirteen: On the Edge

By: Asura Mori

Warning: Sex scene, partially consensual, partially not.

_Later, I realized the truth. Xemnas was never actually there with me. He was fighting Sora, in a very similar setting. But at the time... everything felt so real... And I think, if Sora hadn't defeated him then, in that place..._

_I would have fallen into darkness again._

-0-0-0-0-

"What makes you think you have a choice, love?"

I flinched away from his voice, so close to my ear, and pushed against him, trying to get away. But he was like a brick wall, unmovable through sheer force of will. I didn't quit trying, though. The alternative was submission – submission to a fate worse than death. If I allowed him to control me, I would slaughter thousands of Heartless just to cultivate their stolen hearts for Kingdom Hearts...

And for what? So this man before me could become whole? Thousands of innocent hearts, taken by the Heartless, yes, but still... I couldn't do it, couldn't do what he wanted me to do. This man before me was cruel and heartless, his emotions feigned. He would destroy the worlds, all on a whim. Destroy everything I loved. I knew that...! I did! But...

That didn't stop my attraction to this man, the power in his body tantalizing and seductive. I had had this power myself, once before, and knew how seductive it could be. Or at least, I thought I had. I hadn't counted on finding another man like Ansem, a man who could hold me in thrall so easily.

I was attracted by their power, entangling myself in the same trap I had fallen in once before. And he knew it, could tell by my eyes. As King Mickey had said, my eyes couldn't lie.

Circlets of darkness appeared around my wrists, lifting my hands above me and binding me against the wall. I tugged at the restraints, my breath coming out in frantic pants now. Of all things, I hated being held against my will the most. Xemnas pulled away from me, a satisfied smirk on his face. I wanted to punch him, but inside I was trembling. What was he going to do to me? He couldn't possibly be thinking of doing _that _here... could he?

He approached again, letting out a small purr of satisfaction. "And now, you can't get away. We will see how long you can continue to defy me, _Riku_." The emphasis on my name made me cringe, but also grow warm at the same time. Though I knew his feelings were faked, I couldn't deny the passion he had shown during our earlier meetings. The way he had looked at me...

Did Nobodies really not have feelings?

My thoughts were silenced as Xemnas brushed his knuckles across my lips, before leaning in and claiming them almost painfully. I tried to pull my head back, but he grabbed a fistful my hair and pulled me forward again, entangling his fingers in my silver locks. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, further claiming it. I never even thought to bite him, too absorbed in what was happening.

A part of me demanded that I fight, but the other half, my darker half, told me to just give in. In the end, I gave up partially, knowing that what was about to happen was inevitable. He would continue, regardless of what I wanted. My body gave in, but my mind continued to fight. He could have my body...

But I would not give him my mind. Never again would I be that helpless. And never would I serve the darkness again... I would not help him – not now, not ever.

Seeing my shoulders relax, Xemnas drew back with a smile. "Such a good boy, Riku. You deserve a reward..." He dropped to his knees in front of me. I was confused for about a second, but then felt him undoing my zipper. I struggled a little then, unsure of what was happening, but Xemnas just calmly grabbed me by my hips and stilled my movements.

"Shhhhh..." He whispered, pulling my pants and underwear down past my knees. "You'll enjoy this, I promise." I shivered at the hot look he sent over my partially naked body, embarrassed when his gaze stopped right where my manhood was now exposed. Seeing him look at me that way, I could feel my body growing hot, my cock hardening.

I blushed when he let out a chuckle, then had to grit my teeth when I felt him cup me. I let out a gasp when I felt something wet encircle the very tip of my member, then a moan when it was completely engulfed. Xemnas moved his head up and down, stroking me with his mouth, occasionally pausing to circle the head with his tongue. It was a torture I was not used to.

I came quickly, unused to such actions, and blushed once again when Xemnas laughed. I knew what he was thinking, though he didn't say it. Like some inexperienced virgin, I had come so easily. My thoughts were again interrupted as he licked his lips. It was only then that I realized that he must have swallowed my cum. The thought made me grow even more red. But it was quickly tossed into the wind when he smeared my mess, what was left of it anyway, down towards my backside.

He rubbed the entrance in small circles, then slowly pressed his finger inside. I shuddered at the feeling, though I should have been used to it by now. At some point, I had stopped thinking of all of this as non-consensual. My body now demanded that I let Xemnas take me, just like before. And my mind... was slowly starting to agree.

My body burned – wanting him, needing him. I thrust onto his fingers, wanting to feel more of them, and Xemnas let out another laugh. He pushed in another finger, driving the even deeper inside of me. I cried out, but was given time to adjust as yet another finger was pushed inside. Pain laced up my spine and I let out a groan, clenching and unclenching around those intruding digits. The pain was quickly gone, though, as he stroked my insides. Pleasure replaced pain and I found myself rocking against those fingers.

"It won't be long now." Xemnas chuckled as he leaned down to kiss my neck. He bit down on the soft flesh there, then sucked, pulling a moan from me. "Please..." I gasped, trying to drive those fingers deeper. "Please..."

"Tell me you'll stay by my side." He whispered into my ear, nibbling on the lobe. "That you'll serve only me, that you'll be mine." I shook my head, my mind still rebelling, and watched as his eyes hardened. He withdrew his fingers and I let out a pleading whine, wanting those fingers back, then I felt his member brush against my ass. I froze, my voice coming out in short gasps. I couldn't get enough air. His golden eyes had me trapped in their endless maze.

I screamed when he pushed into me without warning. His gaze never flickered, his face hard. "Tell me, Riku! Tell me that you will serve only me!" He pounded into me without mercy, ripping and tearing at my insides. I started to cry, tears streaming down my face. He bit at my lip harshly, drawing blood, then forced his tongue into my mouth again. He continued this pace without relenting, occasionally asking me to join his side, to be his.

My mind was weakening. I kept saying no, and he continued to rip me apart, but he started to slow down as he realized that he was close to breaking me. His thrusts became more even, hitting deep inside me in a way that made me feel pleasure through all of that pain. He started asking me again to join him, his voice gentle and loving. I continued to cry and shake my head. But he didn't stop, he just kept going, kept asking me in that soft voice.

He was playing good cop, bad cop, but my mind didn't realize it. I was breaking... I opened my mouth, not knowing what I was going to say, when he froze. He pulled out of me just as I came for the umpteenth time. My body hung weakly from their restraints, my vision starting to blur.

Xemnas, too, seemed hazy to me. He looked around, confused, then agonized. Letting out a horrible scream of fury, he disappeared in a fog of darkness, leaving me there alone. The circlets of darkness around my wrists also disappeared and I dropped to my knees on the floor. I almost toppled over, but caught myself in the end.

Even in my current state of mind, I realized that something must have happened. "Sora..." I whispered, falling back against the wall. I sat there for a few seconds, just breathing. Then I cast a Cure spell and wiped off the mess on my body and pulled my pants back on. Sora needed me, I had to go to him...

Those thoughts fueling me on, even though every bone in my body demanded that I just lie there and ride out the pain, I started down the path that I thought would lead me to Sora. The illusion disappeared and there he was, smiling up at me. And even though I hurt so much, I smiled back.

It was time for the final confrontation... and there would be no going back this time.

-0-0-0-0-

_Even now, that last battle is hazy to me. We confronted Xemnas together, Sora and I. But all I could think about was what would have happened if Sora had been one second later in defeating him earlier. As I said, I was too close to saying yes. Yes, he had hurt me, had abused my body, but I still couldn't figure it out._

_If Nobodies really didn't have hearts... how had all of them felt what they had? Roxas; he had wanted to be free, to have friends. Axel; he was worried about his friend, _cared_ for Roxas. And Xemnas... had his lust for me really been an act? If it had... why hadn't he killed me? I could answer that, saying the answer is simple, that he only wanted me so that I could bring him hearts..._

_But I honestly don't know. There were so many instances where he could have killed me. It wasn't like I was the only Keyblade Master around. There was Sora, Kairi, and the King. He could have used them just as easily. But he chose me... why? Was it because I had known darkness? Had been ensnared by it, captivated by it?_

_If I could answer these questions easily, I would. But there isn't a right answer... and there never will be. Xemnas is gone, as is the rest of Organization XIII. I will never know the truth..._

_In the final battle, just before Sora had struck the finishing blow... Xemnas had looked at me. He had smiled and mouthed something, something I don't think I can repeat here. Because, if what he had said was true... Then everything I had thought I had known was a lie. If it was true..._

"_I love you..."_

_It had to be a lie._

A love filled with hate,

A devil's embrace.

Is love really just a game?

I hope not,

For others sake.

It's no fun,

When you have to bind your love,

Just to make him stay.

But that's how it is for me,

This game called love,

Because I... am a blue-eyed brat.

_~Fin~_

Asura: This is technically the end of Blue Eyed Brat. However, there will be one more chapter. An epilogue, of sorts. Just to wrap everything up. :3 So, read and review, cause blondes like me love reviews... and cookies. :)


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

By: Asura Mori

I walked across the beach of Destiny Island, letting the waves brush gently across my feet. I had abandoned my shoes and rolled up my pant legs, wanting to feel the sand beneath my feet. The water was cold against my skin, raising goosebumps along my arms, but I ignored it, wanting to just not think about anything.

But of course, my wants were ignored.

A figure appeared in front of me, hovering over the water. His outline was hazy, like a dream that is slowly fading away. But his features were prominent and clear. Golden eyes stared me down as I came to a stop in the water.

Ansem smiled, showing his teeth. "And what now, Riku? You have defeated your enemies... but for what? This last journey... It hasn't answered any of your questions, any of yours fears and doubts. The darkness – it still looms like a great wave inside of you, threatening to overtake you at any time..."

I looked up at him, then turned my head and stared at the ground. He was right, of course. He lived within my heart, still, and knew what it was that I was trying to avoid thinking about. My journies hadn't done anything to relieve me, to give me hope that I could continue to fight the darkness. If anything, it only showed that the darkness still had a great hold on me.

"You're right, Ansem. This journey hasn't answered my questions, has in fact created more questions. But, right now, the way I am... I don't hate it. It's like the King said. Everything is composed of both light AND darkness. I just have a little more darkness inside of me than others do."

I turned so that I was again looking at Ansem, who was now frowning. His golden eyes bored into my own aquamarine orbs. "And you're happy with this result?" He finally asked, after several seconds of silence.

"... I am. Though it scares me, I can control the darkness inside of me. I will never be another person's pawn again. Who I am, what I do... those things are decided by me and me alone. I know that I'm weak and that I need others to guide me sometimes... But, I'm more sure of who Riku is now than I was two years ago."

"Ansem... I know now that I can never truly be rid of you. You personify the darkness inside of me... and that is something I will have to come to accept. I will have to learn to balance my light and darkness, learn to control both. There may come a day when the darkness will take a hold of me again... However, I think I'll be more ready to face it next time."

Ansem stared at me for several minutes, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "The darkness is not so easily controlled, my dear. You have succumbed twice already... What makes you think you won't succumb a third time? At the end there, you wanted to tell Xemnas 'yes,' did you not?"

I turned away from him, showing him my back. "... I did. Part of me wanted what he was saying to be true, while the other half thought it knew the truth. Nobodies... can't feel. Sora said it perfectly. But if that were true, then..."

"Then why did he act like he loved you?" Ansem chimed in, chuckling. "My dear boy, you have learned nothing. Emotions are easily feigned, even by normal people. They can lie to your face and you would never know, they are so good at their art. Xemnas could have loved you, then again, he could have just been one hell of an actor. Since none of us have ever been a Nobody, we will never know the truth..."

"And you will forever wonder what would have happened if you had succumbed and said 'yes.'"

I turned to deny these words, but Ansem had already gone. Frustrated and heavy-hearted, I angrily kicked at the wet sand beneath my feet. My frustration came from the fact that all of his words had been true. I did wonder what would have happened. Would I have fought against Sora again, betrayed him once more? I don't know...

I just don't know...

Could Nobodies feel? The question haunted me, was driving me insane. Had Xemnas done all of those things to me just because he could? Or had he done it for some other purpose... Had he felt for me what I felt for him?

_"I love you."_

But if that were true, then why? Irritated, I walked away from the beach and over to where my shoes rested. I started to put them back on, then stopped and closed my eyes. I opened them again, staring out at the ocean.

So many questions, many of them unanswered. Even if Nobodies could feel... Would that have changed anything? In the end, the choice was taken from me. Xemnas and the rest of the Nobodies were gone... And I would never know the truth. Could I live with that?

... Yes, yes I could.

I didn't need an answer. The past was the past. Now, I needed to look to the future. What role would I play now, in these future battles? Would I stand at Sora's side, his friend and companion? Or would I be ensnared once again by the darkness, and become his enemy? Right now, the future was uncertain, but sitting there, looking at the waves, I thought to myself that maybe, just maybe, I would find the answers I was looking for...

And this time, it would be with Sora by my side.

I could fight the darkness, balance both the light and the darkness inside of me. And my friends would help me. They wouldn't let me go this time. In that belief, I could be secure. Sora... he was the light that could counter my darkness.

And maybe, just maybe... I'll do it the right way this time.

Darkness claimed me,

Light made me,

But now I'm lost

And my heart is torn.

Broken,

Shattered,

Soulless,

Heartless.

I found my personal hell.

Let it wrap me in its dark embrace.

Felt my heart shatter,

Only to be fixed in one fluid thought.

Hell is all about repetition,

I was about to find out just how much is repeats.

I had allowed myself to fall in love with the devil...

Yet again.

I wrote the lines,

I took the dare,

My devil found me

Unprepared.

I hid the words building up inside,

Afraid of what I might say.

I smiled

And I played the game,

But darkness found me

And put even my devil

To shame.

I played the fool,

A role that suited me quite well.

So oblivious to the world outside,

I let the devil play with my heart.

Is love just a game?

My heart a playing to be broken

And thrown away?

The devil truly does love

No one.

How easy it is,

To let the devil inside.

He knows me well,

Has been me.

How stupid I was,

To have let him break my heart.

My beloved devil with golden eyes,

Tempt me no more,

And return to me my heart.

How fun it is,

To win over the devil himself.

How good it felt,

To finally have control.

I bound him with chains of gold,

To match his pretty eyes.

Don't beg me,

My deceiving devil,

For I will not release you.

A love filled with hate,

A devil's embrace.

Is love really just a game?

I hope not,

For others sake.

It's no fun,

When you have to bind your love,

Just to make him stay.

But that's how it is for me,

This game called love,

Because I... am a blue-eyed brat.

_~Fin!~_

Asura: And that is truly the end of Blue Eyed Brat. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review please! :D


End file.
